


Stargazer

by Rainy_bi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friends, ChanSoo - Freeform, College, Epic Friendship, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Friendship, Growing Up Together, High School, M/M, REINOCHANSOO, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, desafiorcs
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_bi/pseuds/Rainy_bi
Summary: Kyungsoo e Chanyeol são melhores amigos. Kyungsoo nunca foi fã de clichês, então, obviamente, ele não se apaixona por seu melhor amigo, nem Chanyeol tem nada além de um coração mole -super mole mesmo- pela sua pequena estrela. Isso não impede o destino de tentar bancar o cupido com eles. Esta é a história -não clichê- de dois melhores amigos que são alérgicos à palavra com A e a qualquer coisa relacionada com almas gêmeas.Altas doses de fluffy E uma pitadinha de drama.Por favor, prossiga com precaução.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: desafio chansoo day





	Stargazer

**Author's Note:**

> Esse é o meu mais novo e precioso tesouro. Para todos que vão ler isso, somos feitos de mistérios, mágia e grandes maravilhas. Somos universos e estrelas destinados à dança eterna do encontro e desencontro, mas não deixe que isso o desanime, porque você foi feito para a grandeza. Respire fundo, pequena estrela, chegou a hora de brilhar.

"Você não pode ouvir música sem silêncio, não pode ver as estrelas sem escuridão. Silenciemos as luzes para ouvir a canção das estrelas." Iratxe Etxebarria

Já dizia o poeta, _'a vida é a arte dos encontros, mesmo que haja tantas desencontros na vida'_.  
Penso que, no fundo, bem no fundo de cada um, todo mundo nutre a fantasia de que em algum lugar deste pequeno planeta esquecido do sistema solar alguém está esperando por nós, olhando para o mesmo céu e, sem saber da nossa existência, está pensando em nós.

Então é aqui onde surge a pergunta: _existe alguma força poderosa que vai nos unir eventualmente? O destino talvez? E quem é esse **alguém**? Existe realmente aquilo chamado de soulmate ou almas gêmeas?_ Certamente, muitos terão se perguntado tudo isso em algum momento de suas vidas e, é claro, devem ter uma dúvida existencial tão grande quanto o desejo de conhecer essa pessoa.  
A concepção de "almas gêmeas" indica que na vida encontraremos pessoas com as quais teremos uma certa conexão ou profunda afinidade, uma energia poderosa que se expande simplesmente ao ver ou sentir-se próximo um do outro, muito além de qualquer contato físico.

Bem, nesse universo em particular, as almas gêmeas sempre estiveram presentes, mas no começo as pessoas realmente não sabiam o que significava essa conexão, elas eram frequentemente limitadas a deduções, pois os sinais não eram aparentes, como o sentimento avassalador de familiaridade e pertencimento. No entanto, e com o passar do tempo, na maioria das vezes eles podiam ser determinados por marcas físicas em seus corpos, algumas vezes consistiam em nomes, outras números que geralmente eram datas de nascimento, desenhos estranhos que se assemelhavam a tatuagens, pequenas cicatrizes e pintas nos mesmos lugares. Casos raros já foram relatados, nos quais até os ferimentos sofridos foram sentidos pelo soulmate, o que mostrou que, em alguns, a conexão das almas transcendia inclusive ao campo físico.

Mesmo assim, e como resultado dessa ignorância inicial, muito raramente as almas gêmeas conseguiam encontrar o caminho e passar o resto de suas vidas juntas.  
Foi há alguns séculos que os cientistas decidiram procurar a explicação dessas marcas peculiares e perceberam que era a união entre almas gêmeas, um sinal exclusivo com o qual podiam ser distinguidas.  
Os soulmates podem ter várias outras almas gêmeas ao longo dos anos, mas apenas aquelas destinadas a ter uma passagem significativa na história de alguém recebem uma marca própria em seu corpo.

Ao chegar nesse ponto fica claro uma coisa, todos sabiam desde sempre que havia uma força misteriosa, mais poderosa do que qualquer coisa os unindo, algo que eles não queriam ou podiam combater. Todos nasceram sabendo que não estavam sozinhos no mundo e que em algum momento compartilhariam a vida com as pessoas que estavam destinadas a eles. E, no entanto, havia alguns corajosos, ou simplesmente desinteressados, que realmente não levavam nada disso muito a sério.

***

Kyungsoo era um garoto simples, não tinha muitas aspirações ou sonhos mais do que ser feliz e fazer os outros felizes, também não tinha muitos hobbies ou afições dos quais se orgulhar, ele gostava de ficar na cozinha, assistir escondido filmes estrangeiros altas horas da noite e… ah, ele amava flores. Ele as amava desde aquelas férias de verão aos seus sete anos, quando foi visitar a sua avó na capital, Seul. Mais conhecida como A cidade grande.  
Lá ele conheceu esse garoto estranho e fascinante da vizinhança. Devido a um conjunto não complexo de fatores, Chanyeol, na época alguns meses de completar oito anos, tornou-se o mais novo aluno de sua avó. Segundo a mulher, por um acordo, ou melhor dizendo uma troca de favores. Chanyeol a ajudou a cuidar de seu jardim e, como pagamento, a mais velha lhe ofereceu aulas de piano.

A primeira vez que Kyungsoo o viu, ele experimentou a mesma emoção que percorria as suas veias toda vez que ele via um pedaço de carne ou um delicioso sorvete de chocolate com menta. Claro, a princípio ele tentou esconder. Mas Kyungsoo estava curioso, este era o garoto mais intrigante que ele, um homenzinho de sete anos, já havia visto. Ele ficou tão impressionado com o outro, com a possibilidade de, talvez e com muita sorte, fazer seu primeiro amigo, que não conseguiu parar de pensar nele pelos próximos dias. Ele o deixara em transe total.

"Quem é ele, nana?" ele perguntou à avó, mordiscando os lábios.

  
"Oh," disse Nana, olhando para seu pequeno vizinho e de volta para seu neto. "Por que você não vai perguntar a ele, querido."

Ele a olhou com olhos arregalados e curiosos. Perguntar a ele? Impossível.

Então ele correu pela garagem, o mais rápido que suas pequenas pernas podiam carregá-lo. Ele queria ver o estranho melhor. De perto, o garoto era alto e um tanto gordinho, mas não parecia mais velho que Kyungsoo. Um menino estranho. Ele tinha um sorriso selvagem enquanto brincava com koko, a cachorrinha de nana, também cabelos escuros e despenteados e estava vestido como um riquinho. Por que um garoto mimado como ele precisaria trabalhar no jardim de sua avó? Meninos da cidade, Kyungsoo deu uma risadinha irônica e voltou para casa. Talvez ele não tivesse tanta vontade assim de fazer amigos, afinal.

No entanto, sua avó percebeu os olhos repletos de estrelas e bochechas coradas quando ele passou. E a mulher sorriu para ele como se soubesse algo que ele não sabia. Um pequeno sorriso tímido escapou dele então. Afinal, ele nunca foi capaz de esconder nada da nana, embora, francamente, ele nem sabia o que deveria esconder.

A chuva caiu nas calçadas cinzentas. Pingos de chuva deslizaram pelos cristais das janelas. Nuvens escuras sobrevoavam como um cobertor úmido e sombrio sobre a cidade. Kyungsoo adorava assistir o bairro à noite.

Ele ficava fascinado com o cheiro da chuva. Melhor dizendo, o cheiro de terra úmida. Ele gostava de todos os tipos de fragrâncias suaves, tanto quando o seu cabelo cheirava a xampu ou quanto a sua pele cheirava a sabão de baunilha. Mas, mais do que tudo, ele amava o cheiro de flores após a chuva.

O jardim de sua avó era um pequeno paraíso mágico escondido para Kyungsoo; ele sempre encontrava detalhes que o agradavam, desde a frescura do ambiente, o colorido da vegetação, a paz que as cercava e o fato de que nana não confiava em mais ninguém do que nele para ajudá-la a cuidar de seus preciosos lírios que tinham um nome legal que Kyungsoo nunca tinha ouvido antes.

"Elas se chamam _Stargazer_ ," nana dissera a ele quando regavam o jardim no dia anterior.

  
"Por que elas têm um nome em inglês? Elas são americanas?"

  
A mulher deu um pequeno sorriso, "Talvez, eu nunca perguntei a elas."

  
Os olhos de Kyungsoo se arregalaram então, "você fala com as flores, nana?"

  
"Claro, meu pequeno, se você quer conhecer alguém, precisa conversar com eles," ela lhe dedicou um daqueles olhares conhecedores que deixavam Kyungsoo incomodado. Ele sabia ao que ela estava se referindo de qualquer maneira. Ele ainda não havia trocado uma palavra com o garoto do outro lado da rua. E três dias já se passaram.

  
"Como você e o vovô se conheceram, nana?" ele então perguntou, evitando fazer contato visual enquanto a mais velha regava os stargazers. Ele se sentou no tronco de uma árvore no quintal de trás e a observou cantarolar em contemplação.

  
Ela se endireitou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. "Nós nos conhecemos em um restaurante a alguns quarteirões daqui."

  
"Um restaurante?" ele perguntou. Talvez eles tivessem passado por lá alguns dias antes e ele não tivesse percebido.

  
"Sim," ela riu. "Foi amor à primeira vista."

  
Isso intrigou Kyungsoo. Seu coração estava batendo com entusiasmo e curiosidade. "Amor à primeira vista, como é isso?"

  
Ela suspirou. "Com a gente, é sempre amor à primeira vista, querido. Eu não posso explicar isso em detalhes, você teria que experimentar por si mesmo."

  
"Com a gente? Até comigo?"

  
"Até com você."

Por quê? O quê acontece conosco? ele quis perguntar. Mas ele estava distraído com o que sua avó acabara de dizer. "Amor à primeira vista," ele repetiu em um sussurro.

Ele esperaria por esse amor à primeira vista nos próximos anos.

A chuva continuava a cair silenciosamente enquanto Kyungsoo, oh pobre Kyungsoo, tentava com todas as suas forças ignorar os golpes que as mãos pesadas do aluno de sua avó faziam nas teclas do pobre piano. A primeira vez que Kyungsoo passou pela sala, ele tinha os fones de ouvido com o volume no máximo no walkman, então ele não ouviu a música do piano vindo do local. E assim foi com a segunda, terceira até a quinta vez, somente na sexta, finalmente, ele percebeu, mas não deu muita importância.

Ele nunca teve nada contra música clássica ou do piano; na verdade, era exatamente o oposto, ele amava a música, especialmente os clássicos, apenas o incomodava ouvir aquelas fracassadas e insuportáveis tentativas de tirar música do velho piano da nana.

Kyungsoo até que era um estudante de piano razoável, mas como ele começou suas aulas muito jovem, sua fase inicial de aprendizado passou quase despercebida, ainda assim, não se lembrava que demorara tanto tempo para aprender _brilha brilha estrelinha_.

Dia após dia, ele passava pela sala a caminho da cozinha ou no andar de cima, e geralmente sempre no mesmo horário, até que finalmente desistiu e um dia simplesmente invadiu a sala sem cerimônia.

O garoto parou, surpreso, quase em choque, e Kyungsoo sabia que era porque era a primeira vez em semanas que eles compartilhavam o mesmo ambiente. Normalmente ele simplesmente o ignorava e Kyungsoo sabia que o garoto estava muito ciente disso. Nana percebeu sua presença depois de um momento e olhou para ele com curiosidade, e Kyungsoo sem jeito congelou no lugar, se perguntando como deveria se explicar.

"Eu, hmm..." ele começou. Talvez fosse melhor continuar ignorando todo mundo sem dizer nada, mas era tarde demais.

  
"Eu passo muito por aqui," explicou. "E eu estou um pouco incomodado com todo esse barulho."

  
"Oh," disse nana, sorrindo um pouco. O baixinho notou o olhar do garoto, ele parecia quase envergonhado, quase. E então ele falou pela primeira vez.

  
"Ontem bati os dedos em uma porta e agora eles estão doendo um pouco, então acho que vou dar um tempo agora, Nana. Se estiver tudo bem com a senhora."

_Por quê esse garoto ‘tá chamando minha nana de nana?_

"Claro, querido. Acho que vou te trazer uma fatia do bolo de chocolate que você tanto gosta."

_E essa estranha familiaridade?_

Assim que nana desapareceu atrás do corredor, ele encarou o garoto.

"Desculpe pelo inconveniente. Mas vou ter que continuar ou Nana vai ficar zangada por eu não praticar o suficiente."

"Por quê?" Kyungsoo perguntou, percebendo tarde demais que provavelmente não era muito educado parecer tão surpreso. Só que Kyungsoo não imaginava que esse garoto seria do tipo que ficaria tão obcecado em aprender a tocar piano ou que praticaria de maneira consistente todos os dias.

"Por quê eu pedi desculpas ou por quê eu deveria praticar mais? Eu achei que você não gostasse da forma que eu toco," o garoto levantou uma sobrancelha e, felizmente, parecia mais divertido do que qualquer outra coisa. "Além disso, você sabe Nana, ela é assustadora quando fica chateada."

"Não, eu simplesmente não esperava... quer dizer, você parece um bebê batendo nas teclas," Kyungsoo murmurou zombeteiro.

Isso o fez rir. "O único que parece um bebê aqui é você, eu sou um menino grande de sete anos, quase oito," disse o vizinho, e Kyungsoo reconheceu o ar orgulhoso de alguém acostumado a ser o pequeno centro das atenções onde quer que fosse.

"Você tem a mesma idade que eu, então, se eu sou um bebê, você também," o menor ainda não conseguia ver a razão pela qual o garoto estava agindo com tanta calma, mesmo que ele estivesse atirando punhais dos olhos. De repente Kyungsoo não tinha certeza se ele queria ajudá-lo a praticar ou até ser amigo desse espertinho.

"Acho que tenho dever de casa pra fazer." Então ele continuou: "E só pra você saber você é horrível tocando." Ele não sabia ao certo por que disse isso, porque não era como se ele soubesse o suficiente para julgar, mas se esse garotinho estava tirando sarro dele na casa dos avós e forçando-o a ouvir suas horrendas aulas todos os dias, ele achou que tinha direito a dizer algumas verdades para esse pirralho.

"Obrigado pela sinceridade, prometo que vou melhorar pra não continuar incomodando," disse o garoto. "Eu realmente duvidava que você estava ouvindo." Ele deu um pequeno sorrisinho a Kyungsoo, um meio torto, mas brilhante e genuíno. "Eu deveria voltar ao trabalho e você não disse que tinha que ir a algum lugar?"

Kyungsoo estufou as bochechas, pronto para responder, mas quando abriu a boca, ouviu os familiares passos da nana e fez uma careta. Precisava escapar. "Sim. Vejo você outro dia, palhaço."

"Talvez a gente se encontre mesmo," o garoto disse suavemente, acenando com a mão em despedida, e não foi até Kyungsoo virar a esquina que ele percebeu que nem sabia seu nome.

_Bem, que diferença isso faz? Não quero mais ser amigo de um menino insuportável que nem ele._

Claro, a música do piano estava de volta no dia seguinte. Kyungsoo entrou pela porta da frente e quase quis parar para bisbilhotar um pouco quando percebeu que nana não estava por perto, mas seria estranho depois da última vez que eles falaram pela primeira vez e apenas foi por um minuto ou dois -sem mencionar que a conversa estava longe de ser amigável, então ele continuou seu caminho. Foi assim pelo resto da semana e na segunda-feira seguinte, mas na terça-feira, quando ele voltou do parque, a casa estava inundada em um silêncio estranho e o pequeno e desajeitado pianista estava sentado no banco com os olhos fechados, apreciando a tranquilidade.

Kyungsoo parou, "Hey, cadê a nana?" ele perguntou antes de perceber o que estava fazendo.

Os olhos do garoto se abriram e se estreitaram levemente contra a luz que fluía através das grandes janelas. "Hey, acho que ela foi comprar algumas coisas 'pro almoço," disse ele. Um momento de silêncio depois. "Eu fiquei me perguntando se você estaria em casa antes de eu voltar a praticar."

"Você estava me esperando?" Kyungsoo perguntou olhando para ele com os olhos arregalados.

"Não exatamente. Só dando um tempo e me perguntando se eu poderia ter alguma companhia. A propósito, Nana mencionou que você era o aluno favorito dela." Ele parecia um pouco divertido às custas de Kyungsoo, então o menor não mencionou como ele andava espiando pela casa todos os dias desde o início da semana passada.

"Bem, ela não tem nenhum outro aluno talentoso para se orgulhar, então," ele disse, em seguida, encolheu os ombros. Aparentemente, ele não podia deixar de cair nessas pequenas provocações. "Hmm. Eu sou Do Kyungsoo, a propósito."

"Kyungsoo," o garoto repetiu olhando para ele. "Park Chanyeol. Prazer em te conhecer."

"Prazer," respondeu Kyungsoo, um pouco tímido. Após a última vez, a formalidade era um pouco estranha, vinda de dois meninos da mesma idade, mas ele parecia particularmente ligado a boas maneiras durante todo o tempo que se sentiu forçado a interagir com gente mais velha nos vários almoços de domingo para os quais nana o arrastava.

Após a pequena conversa, acabou que Chanyeol também estava na mesma série, mas, ao contrário dele, seus interesses giravam em torno de muitas coisas, mas agora ele se concentrava apenas na música, por isso passava horas e horas no piano ao invés de se envolver em conversas decentes e tentar se lembrar das maneiras corretas de falar com as pessoas em coreano sem insultá-las. "Ouvi dizer que o piano não é realmente necessário para ser uma estrela do rock," explicou Chanyeol, "mas meus pais insistiram e acho que 'tá tudo bem, mesmo que ainda não esteja pegando o jeito."

"Isso é meio óbvio, você nem consegue aprender a maneira correta de tocar brilha brilha estrelinha direito. Isso é para crianças do jardim de infância."

"Ah, qualé, não somos todos pequenos prodígios como você, pequena estrela." Chanyeol zombou revirando os olhos enquanto ajustava o banco.

"Yah! Eu não sou... uma pequena estrela," Kyungsoo murmurou a última parte com o rosto em chamas. Essa era a primeira vez que alguém o insultava e o elogiava ao mesmo tempo. E isso o confundiu horrores. Esse garoto era ainda mais esquisito do que ele imaginava, ele argumentou com o coraçãozinho ainda acelerado.

Kyungsoo ficaria feliz em dizer que ele estava totalmente bem com aquele garoto, mas, honestamente, ele estava um pouco mortificado e sentia que faria o ridículo em qualquer momento, então apenas se despediu sem mais palavras. Pouco antes de sair da sala, Chanyeol disse: "Hey, se você quiser, pode vir dar um oi. Geralmente, me sinto um pouco sozinho sem Nana aqui."

"Ah, tudo bem, eu virei," disse Kyungsoo, e sorriu levemente para ele sem saber o porquê.

Começou a se tornar um hábito, ele deixava seu quarto dez ou quinze minutos antes do final das aulas de Chanyeol e parava para conversar um pouco com ele. Depois de alguns dias, Kyungsoo se juntou a nana no sofá e os dois assistiam Chanyeol praticar por alguns minutos antes dele fazer uma pausa. Kyungsoo ainda não tinha certeza do porquê de sua timidez em aceitar adequadamente o pedido de nana para ser seu assistente e ajudar Chanyeol, porque, para dizer a verdade, ele ficava um pouco fascinado ao ver Chanyeol tocando.  
O garoto era focado e determinado, apesar de ter admitido que não se divertia fazendo isso. Então Kyungsoo entendeu que o piano provavelmente se tornara um desafio pessoal para Chanyeol. Ele poderia dizer isso apenas olhando para o menino. Havia uma intensidade nele, seus olhos flutuavam entre a música e suas mãozinhas. Seus dedos ainda desajeitados passaram de afundar a dançar nas teclas, eles ainda pousavam mal a maior parte do tempo (mas Kyungsoo não percebia isso tanto quanto antes, a menos que Chanyeol parasse ou fizesse uma careta).

"É estranho praticar com você olhando," Chanyeol disse a ele alguns dias depois. "Apenas Nana faz isso e você sabe, ela é um pouco assustadora."

"Eu não vou mais vir aqui se isso te incomoda," Kyungsoo disse rapidamente, mas Chanyeol balançou a cabeça.

"Eu não me importo, se você quiser você pôde vir. É bom ter uma audiência," disse ele sorrindo um pouco.

Então Kyungsoo continuou a observá-lo e depois conversando com Chanyeol. Ele já sabia os nomes das músicas em que Chanyeol estava trabalhando, mas mesmo assim deixou-o contar detalhes interessantes que ele havia descoberto sobre elas. Ele soube que Chanyeol começou a tocar outros instrumentos recentemente, quase desistiu, mas decidiu que realmente queria aprender e ser uma talentosa estrela do rock no futuro. De sua parte, ele contou a Chanyeol sobre seus poucos hobbies, sua coleção de manhwa, os fatos curiosos que sabia sobre alguns filmes e como ele acabou em Seul. Eles nunca se falavam por mais de quinze ou vinte minutos, mas a longo prazo suas conversas duravam mais e mais, e parecia que ele e Chanyeol se conheciam por muito mais tempo do que realmente o faziam.

Kyungsoo se acostumou tanto com a rotina que não sabia o que fazer consigo mesmo, de alguma maneira surpreendentemente todas as suas atividades começaram a girar em torno das aulas de Chanyeol.

  
"Você ainda pode se juntar a nós, se quiser, querido," nana disse a ele um dia, "mas você realmente não vai considerar meu pedido de novo? Eu sei que Chanyeol não se importará se você o ajudar."  
Kyungsoo olhou em volta e notou os olhos curiosos do estudante se esquivando dele e rapidamente focando nas partituras novamente.

No final, Kyungsoo engoliu sua timidez e decidiu aceitar o pedido. "Ok, acho que posso ensinar a ele uma coisa ou duas sobre essa peça, certo?"

Nana sorriu para ele e o deixou ocupar o banco ao lado de Chanyeol, enquanto Chanyeol fingia que esteve praticando o tempo todo e não ouvindo a conversa deles. Kyungsoo pensou que se sentiria estranho porque nunca esteve presente nas aulas por mais de trinta minutos, além de nunca ter ajudado outra criança, muito menos no piano, mas de alguma forma ele se sentia confortável. Chanyeol já era um aluno bastante interessado normalmente com nana, mas com ele ao seu redor Chanyeol ficou muito pior? Ou melhor? Kyungsoo não tinha certeza.

Pela primeira vez em semanas, nana ficou quase chocada ao ver as duas crianças se dando tão bem, em meio a pequenas provocações e piadas esporádicas, eles também trocavam conhecimento sobre música e as maneiras mais fáceis de aprender a tocar instrumentos. Ela ficou absolutamente encantada que naquele dia não apenas ganhou um aluno mais motivado, mas também um novo pequeno assistente.

Nas seis semanas e meia em que os dois meninos passaram a compartilhar a atenção da nana, uma singela amizade rapidamente começou a nascer entre eles. Não que Kyungsoo fosse admitir isso tão cedo. No entanto, ele achava a companhia de Chanyeol reconfortante de uma maneira estranhamente familiar.

***

Kyungsoo sempre fora um garoto discreto, tímido e observador. Então dizer que não foi fácil tirar Kyungsoo de sua concha era um real eufemismo. Era como uma tartaruga, que sentindo que estava encurralada e, portanto, recuara tanto em sua concha que Chanyeol precisava de um telescópio para vê-lo. Pelo menos foi o que o garoto disse a ele nas primeiras vezes em que conversaram com mais conforto.

Com toda a honestidade, Chanyeol era um mistério para Kyungsoo. Ele conversava com todos na vizinhança. Todas as crianças eram amigas dele ou o conheciam. Era até popular entre pais e os idosos. O verdadeiro mistério, no entanto, estava no porquê ele ainda se aproximava de Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo nunca perguntou a ele e Chanyeol nunca sentiu a necessidade de se explicar.

Em vez disso, Chanyeol contava piadas até ele rir, o arrastava para brincar todos os dias após o café da manhã, fazia deveres e dividia as tarefas com ele e o chamava à noite para lhe desejar boa noite antes de dormir. Chanyeol havia entrado na vida de Kyungsoo como um carrapato em um cachorro e não o deixaria escapar. Graças a Chanyeol, a vida melhorou pela primeira vez nos oito anos em que Kyungsoo estava vivo.

***

Aos seus nove anos, além de passar o verão inteiro vagando pelas ruas atrás de doces e sorvetes grátis, às custas de nana, é claro, ou vivendo na nova piscina da família Park, ou mesmo jogando guerra naval, Kyungsoo e Chanyeol passavam todas as noites montando peças teatrais.

Nessas férias, a casa de nana se tornou palco de grandes estreias, se não fossem novas histórias, eram os garotinhos montando os próprias peças infantis. Ao redor de fogueiras imaginárias na sala de estar, fizeram de nana sua espectadora fiel. Surpreendentemente, a mulher descobriu que eles eram muito bons nisso, especialmente seu adorável netinho Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol, por sua vez, que sempre fora uma criança divertida e gentil, criara uma curiosa fixação de bancar o palhaço quando estava perto de Kyungsoo, ele amava o sorriso dele, só que o pequeno dos Park horrorizado descobriu não ser novidade para ninguém. O pai, mãe, Yoora, Nana, todos sabiam disso e, é claro, não perdiam a chance de provocá-lo. Até Dory, seu furão, sabia e isso que o animal nem falava ou saía de casa!

Foi assim que Chanyeol foi reduzido a bobo da corte em todas as suas apresentações. Quando o pequeno Park pensava nisso, ele sempre chegava à conclusão de que mil anos se passariam e ele sempre veria Kyungsoo sob a mesma luz. Quando ele criou o apelido de pequena estrela para ele aos sete anos, ele nunca achou que serviria tão bem em Kyungsoo. Claro que o baixinho sempre fora talentoso, e igualmente presunçoso, mas tudo nasceu como uma pequena provocação quando ele o ensinou a tocar brilha brilha estrelinha já no primeiro dia como o seu mentor. Chanyeol sorria ao lembrar, mas esse segredo ele nunca revelaria a ninguém.

***

Com o tempo, Chanyeol e Kyungsoo, uma família de dois, ganharam dois novos membros. Kyungsoo não sabia como ele se encaixava entre um Chanyeol barulhento, um Jongdae resmungão e um Sehun irritante. Ele se lembrava do dia em que conheceu Chanyeol, mas não conseguia se lembrar quando começou a se juntar com Jongdae ou quando Sehun se juntou ao seu grupo. Um dia eles não se conheciam e no outro eles eram melhores amigos. No entanto, havia um denominador comum, Chanyeol, que era a cola que os mantinha unidos.

"Venham, juntem-se a nós," Chanyeol disse a princípio, mas alguns dias depois, eles não precisavam ser informados. Seus pés se moviam por vontade própria. Os quatro caminharam em direção à casa de Chanyeol, brincando no caminho, trocando palavrões, provocações e passeios nas costas uns do outros. Logo a casa de Chanyeol era como suas casas. Chanyeol não estabeleceu limites. Não houve restrições. Eles podiam tocar o que queriam e pegar o que queriam. Chanyeol nunca disse não se eles perguntassem. Então, depois de um tempo, eles pararam de perguntar e começaram a tratar suas coisas como se fossem deles.

Um dia, Jongdae contou a eles sobre a 'grande conversa' que seus pais deram a ele e ao seu irmão mais velho. Ele não disse a eles do que se tratava a 'grande conversa'. Ele simplesmente disse a eles para serem pacientes e esperar até que seus pais estivessem prontos para lhes dar a 'grande conversa'. Toda vez que ele falava da 'grande conversa', Chanyeol corava furiosamente.

Como Sehun e Kyungsoo eram relativamente os mais novos, eles estiveram perdidos durante todo aquele monólogo.

Jongdae também lhes disse que tinha uma queda por Junhee, uma garota mais velha que morava ao lado da casa da nana. Kyungsoo e Sehun ficaram sabendo o que era um crush, então. Era quando você gostava tanto de alguém que ficava nervoso e feliz ao mesmo tempo, foi o que Chanyeol explicou.

"Vocês vão ter vontade de beijar elas," disse Jongdae sonhadoramente. "Vocês vão querer se casar com elas. Vão querer que elas sejam sua namorada." Ele ficava todo alegrinho quando falava sobre aquela garota. "Especialmente Junhee. Qualquer um gostaria de ter ela como sua namorada."

Kyungsoo já tinha visto Junhee várias vezes, ela era uma morena de bochechas rechonchudas. Ela também era muito legal quando conversava com Kyungsoo. Mas Kyungsoo não sabia dizer se ela era bonita porque nunca havia pensado em alguém assim.

"Não quero que Junhee seja minha namorada," disse Sehun, fazendo uma careta.

"Ah, ou você pode ter um namorado, não importa, o conceito se aplica de qualquer maneira," disse Jongdae como se nada tivesse acontecido. “Os meninos também podem ter namorados. E meninas podem ter namoradas."

Kyungsoo piscou. Essa foi a maior revelação na vida do menino até aquele momento.

Apesar do fato de os quatro terem se tornado tão íntimos quanto ervilhas em uma vagem, Chanyeol ainda era o melhor e mais próximo amigo de Kyungsoo. Chanyeol o entendia como ninguém e estava sempre a um passo na hora de ler através dos seus trejeitos. Ele era o motivo de Kyungsoo ter aumentado sua confiança. Kyungsoo já não esquivava o olhar das pessoas. Ele não deixava que as pessoas o intimidassem. Ele lhes devolvia o olhar, exatamente como Chanyeol havia lhe ensinado. Chanyeol também o fazia rir com mais frequência. Às vezes, ele contava piadas realmente bobas, mas Kyungsoo as achava engraçadas. Eles nem guardavam segredos um do outro. Chanyeol sempre contava tudo a Kyungsoo e isso fazia Kyungsoo se sentir especial. E o menino adorava esse sentimento.

Um dia quente na piscina, Chanyeol tinha algumas novidades para eles, novidades que faziam ele se sentir todo animado e alegre.

"Meus pais dizem que vão alugar uma casa de verão quando formos à praia no próximo verão." Ele sorria tanto que Kyungsoo conseguia contar todos os seus dentes a 5 metros de distância.

"O que?" Jongdae saiu da piscina e começou a pular sem parar, sua emoção correspondendo à de Chanyeol ao ouvir as notícias.

"Vamos pra praia! Estou tão animado!"

Essa exclamação de alegria foi acompanhada por uma pequena dança à qual Sehun se juntou assim que se aproximou com refrescos para todos eles.

"Por que estamos comemorando?" Perguntou o mais novo do grupo, quando a festa se acalmou. Sempre confie em Sehun para comemorar algo sem saber do que se trata.

"A família do Chanyeol vai conseguir uma casa de verão perto da praia!" A voz aguda de Jongdae às vezes fazia Kyungsoo se perguntar se seria uma boa idéia mandá-lo para morar com os golfinhos. Mas esse pensamento foi interrompido quando outra rodada de gritos e saltos começou, comemorando a notícia.

Kyungsoo se questionou, não pela primeira vez, se seria uma boa procurar por amigos novos. Mas então chegou à conclusão que ele nunca poderia ficar sem Chanyeol. Nem em um milhão de vidas. Então, infelizmente, ele estava preso com eles.

***

No verão de seus onze anos, a família Do, Kim e Oh foram convidados a passar uma semana na casa que os Park haviam alugado em frente à praia.  
No primeiro dia, um dia certamente mais quente que nos dias anteriores, os meninos estavam sentados na areia tentando fazer castelos de areia ou enterrar alguns dos adultos incautos que admiravam a bela paisagem marítima.

"Sunyoung noona é linda, certo?" O irmão mais velho de Sehun, Seungho, que no momento estava sendo enterrado até o pescoço por seu irmão caçula, disse do nada. Seus olhos estavam vidrados como se estivesse perdido em um sonho.

"Ela é quatro anos mais velha que nós, hyung." Jongdae revirou os olhos e voltou à tentativa de alimentar o tamagotchi velho de Chanyeol.

"Vamos lá pessoal, ela é uma beleza, vocês podem pelo menos dizer isso, vocês têm olhos. Ela não é linda Chanyeol?" Ele se virou para Chanyeol em busca de apoio, quando Jongdae deixou claro que não daria.

"Sim, ela é. Mas ela não é o meu tipo."

A curiosidade de Kyungsoo foi despertada. Ele queria saber qual era o tipo de Chanyeol para implicar com ele mais tarde.

"Então, qual é o seu tipo?" Felizmente para ele, Sehun, que havia terminado o trabalho de enterrar seu irmão, também estava curioso.

"Não tenho muita certeza, gosto de pessoas legais. Com quem posso falar sobre tudo." Chanyeol disse pensativo e distraidamente, lançou um breve olhar para Kyungsoo e, por um segundo, o menor esqueceu como respirar. Mas o contato visual foi quebrado tão rápido quanto havia surgido e Chanyeol continuou falando enquanto olhava para os próprios pés. "E tenha boa voz. Alguém que saiba cantar."

Kyungsoo podia sentir seu coração batendo forte no peito e a cada batida, ele parecia aumentar, pressionando seu peito, ameaçando explodir. O que estava acontecendo? Ele não sabia por que se sentia assim, mas por um momento estranho, ele sinceramente esperava que Chanyeol estivesse falando sobre ele.

E isso lhe pareceu um total _absurdo_.

"Alguém como Seulgi ou Seungwan?" Chanyeol olhou para Jongdae quando ele disse isso e não afirmou ou negou, na melhor das hipóteses, ele apenas deu de ombros. Kyungsoo, por outro lado, tentou arduamente permanecer estóico e não mostrar o quanto aquele momento tolo o afetou. Ele prendeu a respiração e cravou as unhas na palma da mão para se distrair. _Kyungsoo se recomponha, cara!_ ele disse a si mesmo. _Ele é seu melhor amigo pelo amor de Deus._

Ele não sabia por que se deixou levar por esse pensamento louco. Talvez ele estivesse delirando, sim, deve ser isso, o sol havia torrado o seu cérebro. Talvez ele tivesse que dizer à mãe para levá-lo a um médico por suspeita de insolação.

"Kyungsoo também gosta da Seungwan, não é Kyungsoo?" Jongdae olhou para Kyungsoo com expectativa, esperando que ele aceitasse ou negasse. Kyungsoo honestamente não sabia onde Jongdae havia tirado metade dessas idéias, a última vez que conversaram sobre a garota, ele apenas elogiou sua voz, mas pelo menos essa intervenção conseguiu quebrar o feitiço e desviar a atenção de Kyungsoo, então ele foi com o fluxo da conversa.

"Não, ela não é meu tipo." Kyungsoo ainda não havia descoberto seu tipo. "E você? Você ‘tava reclamando do caso de Seungho por sua queda por Sunyoung noona, mas tenho certeza que você também gosta de noonas, não é?" Kyungsoo sorriu maliciosamente, retornando ao seu estado habitual, colocando Jongdae em uma situação difícil. Ele sabia por quem Jongdae tinha um crush, e Chanyeol teria um acesso de raiva se ele descobrisse.

"Sim, bem, Yoora noona é sexy. E inteligente. E sexy. Já falei sexy?" Jongdae sorriu descaradamente para Chanyeol, sem vergonha alguma de sua confissão. Confie em Jongdae para dizer a um pré-adolescente que sua irmã mais velha era sexy. Kyungsoo pegou seu refrigerante e deu alguns passos para trás, certificando-se de que ele estava fora do caminho quando Chanyeol finalmente percebesse a quem Jongdae estava se referindo.

"O que você acabou de dizer? Você se atreve a olhar pra minha irmã assim?" Chanyeol poderia ter conseguido o papel de Tarzan em sua peça da escola se ele tivesse rugido como o fez naquele momento. E Kyungsoo estava certo em se afastar. Quando o desastrado Chanyeol pulou em cima do Jongdae, o inferno desabou.

No dia seguinte, todos haviam acordado cedo para aproveitar o clima e fazer um passeio de barco. Claramente, o memorando não chegou aos ouvidos de Chanyeol e Kyungsoo, então os dois levaram tempo para acordar.

"Essa é a última vez que eu venho aqui, seus folgados, mamãe diz que se vocês não acordarem em cinco minutos, ela vai deixar vocês aqui sem comida, não acho que vocês sobrevivam então descansem em paz meninos," disse Yoora de forma convincente, e perante uma fala dessas, não houveram mais objeções.

Enquanto eles trocavam de roupa, ainda com o sono dançando sob seus cílios, Chanyeol de repente notou algo curioso que ele nunca havia percebido.

"Soo, ‘peraí. Não vista sua camisa ainda," uma mão freou a ação de Kyungsoo, com seus olhos cansados e uma leve carranca questionou Chanyeol silenciosamente.

"Espera, eu só quero ver melhor a sua marca, ficou mais nítida, não é?" Kyungsoo assentiu e também olhou para onde seu amigo focou a atenção.

"É engraçado, mas acho que... Olha, nós temos marcas um pouco parecidas." Chanyeol levantou a camisa e bem na linha da pelve Kyungsoo distinguiu a marca, era exatamente onde ele a tinha também, apenas no seu caso, do outro lado, ou seja o direito.

"Acho que sim, elas são tão estranhas."

"Eu também tenho essas pintinhas," Chanyeol apontou para cima de seu abdômen, onde havia um par de pintinhas que o mais velho apertou com os dedos. "Se eu fizer isso, parece um elefante, né?"

Kyungsoo sorriu, o primeiro sorriso do dia e tinha que ser por alguma palhaçada do seu melhor amigo.

"Agora já combina com você." A leve provocação com a palavra _dumbo_ ficou implícita, mas ainda teve o mesmo efeito que gritada no rosto alheio.

"Hey, o que você está tentando dizer, seu anão de jardim? Volte aqui, eu ainda sou seu hyung!"

Era suposto que os amigos de infância vinham com uma data de validade, que os vínculos deveriam ser rompidos em algum momento do nosso crescimento e nós deveríamos seguir caminhos diferentes. No entanto, mesmo nisso Chanyeol se superava. Chanyeol nunca foi como qualquer outro amigo, afinal. Em algum momento do começo, eles deixaram de se ignorar e passaram a viver colados como carrapatos, até naturalmente se tornarem melhores amigos.

Chanyeol incrivelmente, e apesar da distância, permaneceu tão constante na vida de Kyungsoo quanto no primeiro dia em que a amizade deles começou.

***

No dia em que telefonaram para informar sobre a morte de nana, chovia coincidentemente, embora ainda pudesse se enxergar o sol entre as nuvens pesadas. Não foi difícil para Kyungsoo imaginar que essa era a maneira singela de nana se despedir dele. Seu amado netinho que adorava dias de chuva.

A viagem a Seul foi silenciosa, a cerimônia exaustiva e o funeral simplesmente torturante. Kyungsoo sentia-se aéreo, na maior parte do tempo ele evitou todo mundo, escondendo-se em seu quarto de sempre quando vinha visitar sua avó. Ele mal trouxera algumas roupas limpas para passar a noite e depois eles voltariam para casa. Ele quis voltar lá embaixo e explorar a casa inteira, percorrer todos os cantinhos que guardavam uma memória da nana. Ele ficou abatido a maior parte do dia, mas não conseguiu comer nada, mesmo quando sua mãe lhe trouxe sopa de kimchi. Seu prato favorito.

Ele podia ouvir as vozes se alastrando pelos cômodos, como murmúrios silenciosos até chegar ao seu quarto, Kyungsoo havia reconhecido um grande número de amigos da nana com quem ele costumava almoçar aos domingos. Todos pareciam iguais, nem mais velhos nem mais jovens, e um dia eles iriam embora, um por um, dizendo adeus a esse mundo.

Um dia, eles vão encerrar a chamada com os netos, contando uma história engraçada sobre bolos que explodem e ratos que mordem chapéus e, no dia seguinte, puf! Eles já não passavam de lembranças e poeira. Poeira estelar. Poeira em urnas.

Kyungsoo concentrou suas forças em lembrar a última vez em que vira sua avó pessoalmente, ou a última vez que ela o abraçara, se ele a abraçara de volta. Ele teria dito a ela o quanto a amava? Alguma vez já tinha dito isso a ela?

Perguntas semelhantes o envolviam e lhe causavam profunda tristeza, e ele ainda não se permitia derramar uma lágrima, desde que descobrira o que havia acontecido.  
Com tantos estranhos por perto, ele não se sentia em paz, não sentia a velha familiaridade que sempre o inundava quando entrava naquela casa. Não sentia nada. Ele estava anestesiado pela dor.

Chanyeol não viu o melhor amigo aquele dia, só acompanhou tudo de longe, o viu rodeado de outros parentes, mas não quis o incomodar. Conhecia Kyungsoo bem o suficiente para prever que ele estaria evitando todos. No dia seguinte ele prestou as devidas homenagens e comprimentos a Nana e deixou uma flor para ela. Um lírio Stargazer do pequeno lote que ele recebeu da mulher para plantar em seu próprio jardim alguns anos atrás.

Sua mãe particularmente adorava aquelas flores e Chanyeol agradecia a Nana sempre que podia. Infelizmente, ele já não agradeceria mais pessoalmente por isso e por tantas outras coisas.

No entanto, ele contava que sempre a manteria presente em suas orações. Esperava que onde ela estivesse, ela estivesse feliz e na companhia de flores. Muitas flores. Porque ela merecia, pela tremenda falta que ela faria a todos.

Chanyeol, no entanto, não contava com receber aquela ligação naquela tarde.

"Kyungsoo desapareceu, Chanyeol," disse a sra. Do no momento que ele pegou o telefone. "Ele está com você ou você sabe onde ele poderia ter ido?" Ela acrescentou e a cabeça de Chanyeol deu um nó.

 _Como ele poderia saber onde tinha ido um garoto que mal conhecia o bairro, que só dava uma volta quando era ele o seu guia?_  
E de repente a resposta surgiu em sua mente.

Depois de apaziguar a mulher em questão, prometendo trazê-lo de volta em breve, Chanyeol partiu em busca de seu melhor amigo.

Verdade seja dita, Chanyeol nem precisou se esforçar muito, tudo o que ele fez foi atravessar a rua até a casa dos Do e seguir para o jardim traseiro. Lá havia uma árvore de quase mil anos, tão antiga quanto o tempo, tão gloriosa quanto os pais e mães que fundaram essa nação, costumava dizer a Nana. Por vários verões, ele e Kyungsoo tentaram convencer a mulher a montar seu covil secreto em cima de seus galhos, mas quando finalmente a convenceram alguns meses atrás, ela se foi. Nana até ajudou a fazer os planos! Ela era, sem dúvida, uma pessoa como nenhuma outra, ele entendia perfeitamente o grande número de pessoas que foram se despedir dela. Era o tamanho do respeito e admiração que ela cultivara em seus corações.

Chanyeol sabia que, como Nana, Kyungsoo tinha um apego especial àquela árvore, então não foi surpresa encontrá-lo encolhido contra seu tronco, chorando silenciosamente. Caso o leve tremor em seus ombros fosse qualquer indicativo de seus soluços.

O menino dos Park aninhou-se ao seu lado. Ele não queria mortificá-lo com palavras, então sua presença deveria servir, ele se convenceu.  
Se Kyungsoo percebeu sua presença, ele não transpareceu, e assim; na amargura das lágrimas e no conforto silencioso da companhia um do outro, quase quatro horas se passaram.  
Quando Kyungsoo ergueu o rosto e olhou para ele com os olhos cristalinos e já cansado de chorar, Chanyeol decretou que já foi o suficiente.

"Você quer ir experimentar um pouco de takoyaki?"

A verdade é que o menor não sabia do que se tratava aquele prato, era algo que apenas crianças da cidade como Chanyeol deveriam consumir, mas confiava em seu melhor amigo o suficiente para saber que ele não o mataria, pelo menos não através da comida. Além do mais ele estava com fome e o maior se ofereceu para pagar, então de graça, Kyungsoo provavelmente aceitaria qualquer coisa.

Com a cabeça longe e o coraçãozinho menos pesado, Kyungsoo quase ignorou tudo ao seu redor.

"Você gostou de experimentar a comida?" Chanyeol perguntou, sua voz suave, respeitando o silêncio tranquilo imposto entre eles. Kyungsoo assentiu levemente.

"É um dos meus pratos favoritos," revelou Chanyeol então. "Sempre que você precisar de força e um pouco de incentivo, o takoyaki sempre vai ajudar."

  
Chanyeol lhe dedicou um daqueles olhares doces e brilhantes e Kyungsoo só soube se sentir grato com ele.  
"Podemos vir sempre que você precisar."

  
Kyungsoo simplesmente assentiu, antes de murmurar um tímido, mas genuíno, "Obrigado Chanyeol," que encerrou a conversa.  
O mais velho sorriu para si mesmo e pediu que acelerassem a caminhada, preocupado com o fato de que estava ficando tarde e ele deveria levá-los para casa inteiros.

Após vários meses da morte da matriarca dos Do, toda a família se mudou para Seul. Kyungsoo começou a frequentar a mesma escola que Chanyeol e seus outros amigos no outono de seus doze anos.

Nesse mesmo ano, Chanyeol descobriu o que soulmates significavam. O garoto sempre ficava curioso com esse tema, de acordo com o que seus pais lhe disseram eles se casaram quando descobriram que eram almas gêmeas, assim como os pais de muitos de seus amigos e colegas.

Uma noite, seus pais sentaram com ele e sua irmã na sala de estar e relataram a história deles, começando a dizer que não haviam sido as primeiras opções um do outro.

Então a primeira coisa que Chanyeol descobriu naquela noite foi que o termo alma gêmea era um tanto subjetivo, mas igualmente poderoso e mágico. Várias vezes uma união inquebrável entre parceiros, que assim como poderia ser entre duas pessoas, poderia ser entre várias delas ao mesmo tempo.

Essa revelação certamente explodiu sua mente.

A segunda coisa que Chanyeol descobriu foi que, quando completasse treze anos, os primeiros sinais ‘não-físicos’ dessa conexão viriam naturalmente. Quem quer que fosse seu soulmate, Chanyeol mal podia esperar para encontrá-lo.

***

Quando eles tinham treze anos, a irmã mais velha de Chanyeol, Yoora se encrencou legal. Como consequência óbvia, ela perdeu um pouco da confiança de seus pais. Então eles impuseram uma medida um tanto drástica aos olhos da adolescente, ela só iria a qualquer encontro, festas do pijama e saídas com suas amigas levando Chanyeol a tiracolo.  
Alarmados, por diferentes motivos, com essa possibilidade, os dois irmãos entraram em consenso. Enquanto Yoora ia a suas festas, Chanyeol ficava escondido na recém inaugurada casa da árvore aka ‘covil secreto’ que ele dividia com o melhor amigo. Ela voltaria a tempo para ir juntos para casa, sem levantar suspeitas.

Todo o plano correu bem, Kyungsoo eventualmente se juntava a ele e os dois passavam o tempo lendo quadrinhos e comendo todo tipo de besteiras até tarde da noite, até que Yoora fosse buscar o irmãozinho. Muitas vezes Kyungsoo levava sacos de dormir e os dois ficavam deitados, conversando em vozes sussurradas sobre a vida, o universo e filmes antigos sob a luz das estrelas ou lanternas quando elas não davam o ar da graça.

Uma noite especialmente fria para um verão tão quente, já enfiados em seus sacos de dormir e mastigando o resto dos m&m's que Kyungsoo havia trazido tão generosamente, o garoto notou com preocupação que seu melhor amigo estava quieto e contemplativo por muito tempo.

"Tem algo de errado? Você quer que eu vá trazer outra coisa?" ele perguntou tentando fazer conversa.

  
"Eh? Não, não, está tudo bem."

Kyungsoo franziu o cenho. Ele odiava quando Chanyeol tentava guardar seus pensamentos e preocupações quando isso claramente o afetava demais. Eles eram parceiros do crime, o Luffy e o Zoro, o Dom Quixote e o Sancho, os melhores amigos que dividiam muita coisa. Kyungsoo sabia que não podia exigir isso dele, afinal compartilhar tudo era impossível, mas ele esperava mais confiança em suas habilidades de ouvinte e conselheiro. No entanto, às vezes Chanyeol ficava sério e taciturno do nada, como se ele tivesse um problemão de matemática que precisava de toda a sua concentração, como se estivesse falando mentalmente consigo mesmo ou com outra pessoa.

“Você tá fazendo isso de novo,” ele disse suavemente, fazendo uma careta.

  
“Isso o quê?”

  
“Me deixar de fora. Você sabe que sempre vou tá aqui pra te ouvir não importa a baboseira que for.”

  
Chanyeol deu uma risadinha. “Uau, é tão reconfortante ouvir isso. Eu não esperava menos de você, pequena estrela.” Ele bateu levemente na cabeça dele e ficou sério de novo. "Também sinto muito. Eu só ‘tava pensando longe."

  
“E no quê você tá pensando, génio.”

  
"Em nossas aulas de piano, no verão que nos conhecemos."

  
“Eh? Por que isso agora?"

  
"Não sei, acabei de me lembrar de como o aluno prodígio acabou superando o presunçoso assistente da Nana."

E ali, no silêncio, o risinho de Kyungsoo ressoou. Chanyeol sabia que poderia esperar uma resposta ácida ou uma surra dele, mas ele estava sempre se preparando para ambas.

"Foi apenas sorte de principiante, no final todos sabemos quem é o melhor."

  
"Exatamente, eu."

  
"Você quer que eu te lembre novamente da pontuação no boliche, street fighter, cartas, jokenpô, damas, sem mencionar que-”

  
"Okay, okay. Todo-poderoso Soo, eu entendi o seu ponto você pode acalmar sua bunda arrogante agora."

  
E dessa vez não houve soco porque Todo-poderoso Soo era um título bastante lisonjeiro para o pequeno.

  
"Enfim, como eu dizia. Eu só 'tava pensando naqueles dias... é divertido.”

  
"Você não acha que é jovem demais pra soar tão nostálgico?"

  
“Soo, acho que eu quero ser músico."

O menino levantou imediatamente e apoiando-se nos cotovelos, observou de perto o melhor amigo. Chanyeol olhou para ele por um segundo antes de timidamente virar o olhar para o céu.

"Eu sei que é muito cedo pra decidir, mas... Mas eu sempre senti, hmm, não sei como explicar, mas você sabe, sempre foi a música pra mim. Aquilo que eu sempre gostei."

Kyungsoo assentiu, é claro que ele sabia. A paixão de Chanyeol por tudo o que tinha a ver com música era sobrenatural, era óbvio que ele acabaria trabalhando com algo relacionado a ela quando crescesse.  
Ele deitou-se e sorriu para si mesmo. Um calor curioso se espalhou por seu peito, mesmo que ele ainda estivesse no escuro sobre o que ele seria no futuro, estava contente pelo amigo.

"Estou feliz que você já saiba o que vai ser quando crescer."

  
“Obrigado, você é o primeiro pra quem eu contei.”

  
"Você acha que sua família não vai gostar desse plano?"

  
"Eu acho que eles irão gostar, eventualmente. Não sei. Eu tenho que mostrar a eles que estou levando isso a sério.”

  
"Eu acho que eles vão entender. Você é talentoso, Chan. Você vai se sair ótimo."

  
"Você acha?"

  
“Tenho certeza.”

  
"Obrigado, Soo. Sério, eu fico emocionado ao ouvir você admitir a verdade pela primeira vez em anos. Qual é o gosto dessas palavras?"

  
"Tem gosto de veneno, mas não se acostume. Uma vez palhaço, sempre palhaço."

  
"Eu posso ser um palhaço, mas um palhaço talentoso, não se esqueça."

  
"Sim, tanto faz. Agora deixa de puxar as cobertas 'pro seu lado que já não sinto os dedos dos pés.”

Nesse mesmo ano, Chanyeol deu seu primeiro beijo no famoso jogo da garrafa em uma festinha organizada por uma colega dos dois, uma festa que Kyungsoo não pôde ir por ordem expressa de seus pais. Ele tinha tantas notas vermelhas naquele começo do semestre que, eventualmente, ele sabia que um castigo o aguardava. Isso não impediu ele e Chanyeol de se encontrarem na mesma noite, depois que o mais velho chegara da festa, no covil secreto dos dois.

Chanyeol estava em êxtase, todo emocionado disparava palavras a mil por hora e Kyungsoo tentou acompanhá-lo. Ele lhe contou tudo, em grandes detalhes, como tinha sido beijar Sooyoung. Ele contou como estava nervoso, como não deixava de se perguntar se seu hálito estava bom ou se fedia. Ele também contou em que consistia o jogo da garrafa, já que Kyungsoo nunca tinha ouvido falar desse jogo, e antes que ele percebesse, Chanyeol estava relatando a singela e curta experiência que foi perder o seu bv.

"Então, isso significa que vocês estão namorando?" Kyungsoo perguntou em sua inocência.

  
"Claro que não, Soo. Foi só um beijo, nada mais."

  
E Chanyeol olhou para ele através de seus cílios, por segundos ele parecia muito mais velho, mais experiente e Kyungsoo odiou ser deixado para trás.

***

Para ser sincero, Kyungsoo sequer se lembrava de como tudo aquilo começou. Um dia eles estavam bem, conversando sobre videogames e filmes de terror, e no dia seguinte não estavam mais se falando.

E estavam nessa situação três longas semanas. Mais tempo do que ele lembrava que suas brigas anteriores duraram.

Para Kyungsoo, era desconfortável, sim. Mas nada que ele não pudesse suportar, ele passou anos treinando a arte da solidão e da observação furtiva. Era Chanyeol quem estava com sérios problemas para manter a distância entre eles.

A lanchonete estava cheia de estudantes e uma fila considerável se formou na frente. Se não fosse pelo fato de Jongdae e Sehun alternarem dias para trazer seus almoços, eles nunca seriam capazes de conseguir uma mesa no refeitório para seu grupo de amigos todos os dias. A bunda folgada do Baekhyun -a nova adição à equipe, e Kyungsoo estavam particularmente agradecidos por não se juntar às longas filas para pegar os almoços diariamente.

No entanto, Chanyeol nunca teve tanta sorte neste ou em qualquer outro assunto relacionado. Kyungsoo olhou por cima do ombro em direção do garoto alto parado perto da entrada da cafeteria e fez uma careta. Levaria um tempo para chegar sua vez. Azarado já devia ser o nome do meio do Park. Uma rápida olhada no perímetro confirmou que a vez do Sehun ainda não tinha chegado também.

"Então, terra chamando BaekDae," Kyungsoo disse, tentando chamar a atenção dos dois, ambos estavam agindo de forma estranha dia após dia.

"Hey, vocês dois por acaso não estão...?" Ele decidiu não completar sua pergunta, olhando para cada um com os olhos arregalados. Baekhyun tinha um crush nada secreto por um menino chinês que era um ano mais velho que eles. E Jongdae pulava de uma namorada após a outra.

"O quê?" Baekhyun perguntou bebendo do refrigerante.

"Não é nada," disse Kyungsoo, mas notou que Baekhyun trocou um olhar com Jongdae. "Okay, o que está acontecendo?"

"Nada, sério," disse Baekhyun, erguendo as sobrancelhas de forma suspeita. "Eu só estou acompanhando a conversa." Ele movimentou as sobrancelhas para enfatizar.

Kyungsoo torceu o nariz. "O... kay..." ele disse com um encolher de ombros, descartando seu comportamento estranho enquanto vasculhava sua mochila. Instantes depois uma maçã apareceu em sua mão.

"Isso é tudo que você tem pra almoçar?" Jongdae perguntou, apontando para a fruta.

"Esqueci o almoço de novo," explicou Kyungsoo, tão sucinto quanto sempre, descascando com maestria.

Kyungsoo notou a estranha troca de olhares novamente. Parecia que eles queriam falar sobre algo sério. Todo mundo sabia que Kyungsoo mal considerava dar respostas em um bom dia. Sempre limitando seu vocabulário ao mínimo, a menos que seja necessário. A menos que fosse um assunto pelo qual ele fosse apaixonado, como cozinhar ou jardinagem, Kyungsoo sempre fora do tipo de ouvir mais do que falar. Em uma fração de segundo, qualquer que fosse o assunto que eles quisessem falar, Baekhyun tomou a decisão executiva de jogar a sutileza pela janela.

"Então, o que há entre você e o Chanyeol?" Baekhyun disse, como se nada. Ele descansou o queixo na palma da mão e ignorou o olhar afiado que Jongdae lançou em sua direção.

As sobrancelhas de Kyungsoo estavam franzidas, focadas na maçã que ele estava descascando, mas ele ainda teve tempo de rir apesar de si mesmo. "Desculpe o que?"

"Bem, alguns de nós estávamos curiosos sobre o que estava acontecendo, entre vocês dois, quero dizer," Baekhyun explicou pacientemente. Kyungsoo viu Jongdae empurrar levemente o braço do outro, fazendo Baekhyun se virar para vê-lo, segurando uma colher de sopa de arroz no ar.

Kyungsoo sorriu mais uma vez e focou na fruta. "Oh, ele só foi buscar o nosso almoço."

Não era exatamente uma resposta, mas ele também não sentia que devia explicações. Ainda assim, ele supôs que eles estavam acostumados. Kyungsoo quase nunca respondia perguntas diretamente. E embora não fosse incomum Chanyeol fazer favores a Kyungsoo, Baekhyun ainda trocava olhares estranhos com Jongdae. Kyungsoo se perguntou se isso tinha alguma coisa a ver com a briga estranha e um tanto absurda que rolava entre ele e seu melhor amigo. Ele sabia que seria desconfortável para ele se a situação fosse ao contrário e os envolvidos fossem seus outros amigos.

"Isso é muito gentil da parte dele," comentou Jongdae, jogando seu salgadinho para Baekhyun. "Eu sempre gostei disso em Chanyeol. Ele é muito atencioso, não é?"

Kyungsoo cantarolou. "Ele é?" Ele meticulosamente coletou as sementes dentro, um perfeccionista como sempre.

Baekhyun suspirou e tentou novamente. "Você não acha fofo como Chanyeol sempre cuida de você? Ele é um boyfriend material total, né?"

Kyungsoo franziu o cenho ainda mais desta vez. Era quase imperceptível, e se Jongdae não o conhecesse tão bem, ele poderia não ter percebido. Ele sabia que Baekhyun também notara, se o jeito que ele empurrou Jongdae era uma indicação. O que Baekhyun estava tentando sugerir?

De repente Kyungsoo sentiu calor nas orelhas, e ele se ocupou em empilhar as cascas descartadas em uma pilha. "O que Yixing hyung vai pensar sobre você dizendo isso?" Kyungsoo comentou, sua voz medida e casual. "Boyfriend material, hm?"

Baekhyun engasgou com um pedaço de batatinha. "Eca, eu nunca namoraria Chanyeol. Nunca," ele declarou veementemente.

"Ah, é bom saber que você é leal ao hyung," Jongdae murmurou, sorrindo com aquela louca reviravolta na trama.

Kyungsoo manteve o cenho franzido. "O que há de errado com aff - esquece."

Baekhyun piscou em sua direção, talvez se perguntando o que Kyungsoo ia dizer, mas depois balançou a cabeça. Kyungsoo podia ver que sua paciência estava se dissipando rapidamente. Ele olhou para Jongdae, que simplesmente deu de ombros.

"Olha Kyungsoo," disse, virando-se para ele. Seu tom sério chamou a atenção de Kyungsoo. "Nós..." ele apontou para si mesmo e depois o Jongdae. "Nós sabemos. Digo, sobre você."

"Sobre mim?" Kyungsoo repetiu claramente confuso. Parecia que seu cenho se aprofundava quanto mais a conversa continuava. Baekhyun olhou para Jongdae em busca de ajuda. O outro garoto interveio imediatamente.

"Nós sabemos sobre você. E o Chanyeol." O 'e como você ‘tá completamente apaixonado por ele e acreditamos que ele também ‘tá apaixonado por você e, portanto, você deve convidá-lo pra sair' permaneceu no ar, o rosto de Kyungsoo endureceu, ficou estoico, eles devem ter assumido que, com essa reação, Kyungsoo devia ter entendido entre linhas o que eles estavam tentando dizer.

A maçã caiu sobre a mesa com um golpe suave. "Eu..." Kyungsoo resolveu brincar junto e corou furiosamente. "Como vocês descobriram?"

Ele viu seus amigos trocando um olhar surpreso. Xeque-mate, Kyungsoo sorriu mentalmente para si mesmo. Nenhum deles esperava que Kyungsoo admitisse seus sentimentos aparentemente não correspondidos com tanta facilidade. Baekhyun parecia encantado com a ideia. Mas ele casualmente se sacudiu, decidindo bancar o desinteressado. "Não é óbvio?" Ele devolveu a pergunta. Kyungsoo olhou para ele com dúvida. "Mas de qualquer maneira, achamos que você e o Chanyeol deveriam..."

"Deberíamos o quê?" Chanyeol disse, aparecendo ao lado de sua mesa de repente. Baekhyun pulou da cadeira. Ele nem tinha notado o outro se aproximando. Nas mãos dele haviam duas bandejas de comida, cheias de curry vermelho.

Kyungsoo finalmente sorriu e balançou a cabeça, como se nada tivesse acontecido. "Não é nada," ele interrompeu casualmente, antes que Baekhyun e Jongdae pudessem falar. Ele puxou a mochila da cadeira para abrir espaço para Chanyeol e a colocou no chão. "É que nossos amigos aqui inventaram uma história realmente fantástica, vocês podem repetir novamente pra que Chanyeol esteja ciente de todas essas idéias, pessoal?"

Chanyeol sentou-se cautelosamente, equilibrando as bandejas com movimentos cuidadosos. "O quê? O quê eu perdi?" ele perguntou, removendo um par de hashis de metal do guardanapo. Ele aproximou uma das bandejas em direção do Kyungsoo antes de começar a comer desordenadamente o seu próprio almoço.

Kyungsoo não pode deixar de rir olhando com interesse quando Baekhyun envergonhado não tirava o olhar da mesa.

"Deixe-me adivinhar, apenas Baekhyun e Jongdae sendo eles mesmos, certo?" Sehun disse com desdém, pegando a fruta e oferecendo a Kyungsoo, que murmurou um agradecimento.

"Que falta de respeito é essa," disse Baekhyun estufando as bochechas. "Qual é, pessoal! Tudo o que dizemos é válido e deve ser totalmente considerado."

Chanyeol bufou, balançando a cabeça. Ele apontou seus hashis para Baekhyun e Jongdae. "Então vamos ouvir o que vocês estavam falando antes da gente se juntar a conversa."

Baekhyun corou e Jongdae encolheu os ombros pela milésima vez ao lado dele.

"Isso significa que vocês estavam brigados? Nós achamos que a tensão era por causa de--" Baekhyun parou e olhou para todos na mesa.

"De?" Sehun tentou arrancar dele. Mas o menor apenas se encolheu.

"Foram apenas suposições malucas e fora de questão."

"Bem, também não é realmente uma briga," Kyungsoo se pronunciou.

  
“Eu apenas disse a ele que, se o papel dele fosse se tornar o palhaço da classe, ele não teria meu apoio,” ele disse colocando a metade da maçã que havia descascado na bandeja de Chanyeol, que pegou sem pensar duas vezes e deu uma grande mordida.

“Você tá se tornando mais um daqueles adolescentes fúteis e idiotas que eu detesto, isso foi o que ele me disse, e por quê? Por querer ser um garoto normal com uma vida social e por ter meia dúzia de beijos a mais do que ele,” Kyungsoo revirou os olhos e ignorou o que o mais velho estava dizendo. Ambos falavam como se o outro não estivesse lá, porque, aparentemente, segundo Chanyeol, essas eram as regras que se aplicavam quando você brigava com alguém.

Tudo isso parecia uma palhaçada sem tamanho para Kyungsoo, e ele tinha certeza de que seus amigos pensavam o mesmo, essa devia ser a briga mais infantil que eles já haviam testemunhado. De fato, se comparado a todas as brigas que eles já haviam tido ao longo da infância, que não foram poucas, essa definitivamente estava entre as cinco mais estúpidas. Talvez não fosse tarde demais para conseguir um novo melhor amigo.

"Uau, isso 'tá ficando bom," disse Jongdae, se aninhando junto a Sehun no banco.

"Mas espera, vocês... Continuam agindo como sempre," Baekhyun falou, o pobre garoto ainda não entendia a complexidade do relacionamento desses dois.

"Ele não pode viver sem mim, eu acho que isso ficou bem claro," Kyungsoo desdenhou ao que Chanyeol apenas revirava os olhos.

Isso era um pouco verdade e Chanyeol sabia disso, mesmo assim ele não daria o braço a torcer e admitiria tão facilmente. Não lhe daria o benefício daquela vitória sobre seu ego já tão massacrado.

A verdade é que Kyungsoo estava cansado de desperdiçar energia assim, porque ele estava realmente preocupado com seu melhor amigo. Ele sempre soubera que Chanyeol tinha uma necessidade quase inerente de agradar as pessoas, que só aumentou com o divórcio iminente de seus pais. Um segredo que ninguém sabia além de Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo conversou com Chanyeol sobre isso uma noite, perguntou como ele se sentia sobre a situação, aparentemente seus pais garantiram que nada mudaria, mas Chanyeol pessoalmente estava muito inseguro e perdido.

O maior já não sabia em quem confiar ou em quê continuar acreditando. Para ele não fazia sentido almas gêmeas se separarem. Aquilo simplesmente tinha apagado todas as suas crenças até o momento. E ele estava sinceramente aterrorizado. Aterrorizado que seu mundo desmoronasse, a qualquer momento.

***

"Eu tenho um pequeno show planejado para o próximo mês," disse Chanyeol, e ele parecia animado, apesar das suas olheiras.

  
Kyungsoo também estava animado com a perspectiva de ver Chanyeol e sua banda se apresentando pela primeira vez. Se eles eram tão hipnotizantes quando eles eram apenas ensaiando, como seriam ao vivo diante de uma plateia? Além disso, o entusiasmo de Chanyeol era contagioso e Kyungsoo não pôde deixar de ser pego nele.

  
Chanyeol também estava visivelmente nervoso, praticando com crescente fervor. "Estou me preparando pra isso há tanto tempo," disse ele. "Eu tenho que fazer o meu melhor."

  
Kyungsoo achou que ele já soava perfeito, mas o que ele sabia? Ele continuou o encorajando quando Chanyeol fez uma pausa e ficou quieto o resto do tempo. Ele passou muito tempo pensando no que descobriu enquanto o melhor amigo estava focado em suas coisas, e se questionava o que fazer sobre isso. Ele queria contar a Chanyeol, mas agora não parecia ser a hora de distraí-lo. Após o show, ele pensou. Essa será a hora de fazer sua confissão.  
O semestre ainda não havia começado, então ele não tinha outro lugar para ir, então ele ficou por quatro horas naquele dia e três no dia seguinte, até Chanyeol dizer: "Eu preciso trabalhar em algumas seções problemáticas, então você provavelmente deveria ir ou você ficará enjoado de ficar ouvindo as mesmas partes repetidas uma e outra vez."

Kyungsoo realmente não se importava, mas Chanyeol parecia ainda mais cansado naquele dia além do mais havia pegado a dica. "Tudo bem," ele disse levantando do puff. "Eu tenho muito tempo livre essa semana, então me mande uma mensagem quando quiser companhia." Isso parecia melhor, então não ficaria muito na cara que ele estava incomodando o melhor amigo.

"É claro," assentiu Chanyeol, e mesmo que ele estivesse tentando se livrar de Kyungsoo agora, ele parecia estar falando sério quando disse. "Vou te ligar assim que acabar aqui."

Kyungsoo esperava notícias de Chanyeol naquela noite, ou mesmo no dia seguinte, ou no próximo, mas ele não se manifestou. Ele enviou um texto próprio, um sem compromisso Continue trabalhando duro! Mal posso esperar para assistir o show!, mas ele não recebeu resposta, nem mesmo um emoticon simbólico. Aquilo não era do feitio do Chanyeol, por mais ocupado que estivesse ele não ignoraria suas mensagens, e Kyungsoo se viu preocupado, mesmo que não tenham passado mais que uns dias.

Ele não costumava ir a garagem onde a banda de Chanyeol ensaiava nos fins de semana, mas ele tinha enviado mais alguns textos, algumas coisas tolas sobre o seu dia que realmente não exigiam respostas e, finalmente, no domingo à noite, onde está você? Está tudo bem?

Seu celular continuou esquecido e sem notificações até ele ir para a cama e também não tinha mensagens de texto ou chamadas perdidas pela manhã. Kyungsoo fez cara feia olhando o telefone como se fosse culpa do aparelho pela falta de resposta de Chanyeol. Ele esperou até o meio da manhã, hora em que costumava ir ver Chanyeol para tentar ligar, mas o telefone foi direto para o correio de voz, como se nem estivesse ligado. "Hey," ele disse, incerto. "Devo ‘tá incomodando, mas ‘tá me preocupando não ter notícias suas. Você está bem?"

Quando nem isso obteve resposta, ele decidiu ir à casa dos Park à tarde. Ele não ouviu sons de música e ninguém abriu a porta quando ele bateu. Eu estou parado do lado de fora da sua casa parecendo um assediador maluco, ele mandou a mensagem para Chanyeol. Onde você está? Mas isso também ficou sem resposta e, depois de quinze minutos, ele desistiu e foi para casa.

Ele voltou no dia seguinte, contra seu melhor julgamento, e a casa ainda estava em silêncio, mas quando Kyungsoo bateu na porta, ela se abriu. Ele teve apenas um segundo para se sentir aliviado antes de ver que não era Chanyeol na porta, mas Mamãe Park. "Oi querido, como vai?" ela disse, abrindo a porta para ele. "A que se deve essa visita?"

"Sinto muito, tia, prometo que venho outro dia pra falar com a senhora, mas no momento estou procurando o Chanyeol," disse Kyungsoo educadamente. Ele não sabia como se explicar. 'Eu vim porque seu filho tem me dado um gelo esses dias, então como o melhor amigo desse idiota vim me certificar por que ele tá me evitando'. "Eu tentei ligar, mas ele não respondeu e eu estava começando ficar realmente preocupado... "

"Ah, eu imaginei, vi seu nome no celular dele. Sinto muito, ele o deixou aqui e eu pretendia..." Ela parou, e Kyungsoo percebeu nesse momento que os olhos dela pareciam inquietos, o medo afundou em seu estômago.

"Ele está bem? Posso falar com ele ou ele está me evitando de propósito?" Kyungsoo deixou escapar, embora provavelmente não tenha sido a coisa mais diplomática a se dizer.

"Sinto muito," disse Mamãe Park, evitando seu olhar, "mas algo aconteceu dias atrás e ele ficou um pouco fora do alcance desde então."

"Algo muito ruim?" Kyungsoo engasgou. Ele viu Chanyeol apenas há alguns dias e parecia cansado, mas não gravemente doente, não como alguém em perigo iminente de morrer. Ele não poderia estar...?

"Então ele não te contou," a mãe de Chanyeol continuou, com a voz séria. "Ele não queria que ninguém soubesse, mas estava muito abalado. Sabíamos que era apenas uma questão de tempo desde que as pintinhas estavam desaparecendo, mas ainda esperávamos que só fosse falso alarme. Chanyeol até desistiu do show, ele ficou muito triste uns dias, sem querer falar com ninguém até que ele percebeu que as pintinhas tinham desaparecido e que sua alma gêmea tinha partido."

Ele perdeu a sua... alma gêmea? E abandonou a ideia do show quando soube? Foi apenas alguns dias atrás que Kyungsoo esperava ansiosamente assistir Chanyeol e sua banda se apresentarem pela primeira vez, também estava ansioso, apesar de suas preocupações, contar sobre seus sentimentos por Sehun. Ele torcia para receber alguma ajuda do melhor amigo. Agora nada disso importava mais. Ele estava tão ansioso para ver Chanyeol no palco, ver como ele iria ficar feliz e todo sorrisos depois, ansioso para dizer a ele o quão incrível ele era e o orgulhoso que Kyungsoo estava dele, e descobrir que nada disso iria acontecer.

Nesse momento Kyungsoo descobriu que era uma pessoa horrível e nunca mereceu um amigo como o Park.

"Ele já estava um pouco doente, mas sua condição piorou muito repentinamente e ele teve que ser levado ao hospital por alguns dias, razão pela qual ele não conseguiu entrar em contato com você." A mãe de Chanyeol ainda estava falando, e Kyungsoo apenas ouviu metade do que ela disse. "Ele está bem agora."

"Onde ele está, tia?"

Kyungsoo voltou para casa em transe, incapaz de processar toda a situação. Ele nem sabia que Chanyeol estava doente, e agora ele sabia sobre sua alma gêmea. Seu melhor amigo deve ter ficado arrasado depois que ele percebeu. Eles se conheciam há tanto tempo que ele achou que eles não escondiam coisas um do outro, mas Chanyeol estava escondendo esse grande segredo e sofrendo bem debaixo do nariz de Kyungsoo sem que ele percebesse. Ou ele percebeu e só não quis perguntar com medo de incomodar? Que tipo de amigo era ele? Ele deveria ter ido atrás. Ele deveria ter suspeitado, ele deveria ter estado lá para Chanyeol como... ele esteve sempre para Kyungsoo. Que tipo de pessoa enxerga os sinais, mas não percebe que seu melhor amigo estava tão quebrado e perdido?

Kyungsoo encontrou Chanyeol na sua casa da árvore, na mesma posição que eles costumavam dormir quando crianças, olhando o céu e as estrelas. Ele se aproximou em silêncio e deitou do lado dele. Depois de alguns longos minutos Kyungsoo finalmente percebeu que era hora de falar.

“Por quê não me disse nada?”

  
“Não queria que ficasse preocupado.”

  
“Eu queria ter estado aqui pra te ajudar.”

  
“Como?” Chanyeol dirigiu o olhar para ele, só com ver o castanho apagado dos seus olhos Kyungsoo sentiu a tristeza com ainda mais força. “Desculpa, sei que não tinha motivo pra te manter no escuro, eu só… Não conseguia falar, literalmente.”

Kyungsoo se manteve em silêncio esperando ele continuar.

“Eu tô com medo, medo de muita coisa mas nesse momento… de morrer, de causar esse vazio que eu tô sentindo pra minha alma gêmea.”  
Kyungsoo estendeu o braço e segurou a mão de Chanyeol, e apertou de leve até sentir que o contato era retribuído.

  
“Soo, e se eu nunca achar me alma gêmea? E se ninguém nunca me quiser? Eu tenho medo de viver sozinho a minha vida toda, mas mais medo de morrer sem ter conhecido o amor.”

  
Sem perceber era Kyungsoo quem estava chorando baixinho. A voz do Chanyeol, mesmo em pequenos sussurros soava tão aflita, sofrida.

  
“A minha alma gêmea… Nem sei como foi a vida dela. Se ela foi feliz, se conseguiu realizar seus sonhos, se teve alguém pra segurar a sua mão nos últimos instantes. Tudo o que eu sei é o que os sinais me mostram,” Chanyeol levantou a camisa, e o lugar no abdômen onde as pintinhas do elefantinho estavam não tinha mais nada. “Eles foram apagados, como se a sua existência nessa vida já não importasse.”

Kyungsoo já se orgulhou por ser mais forte entre os dois, o cara certo com quem conversar nos momentos de dificuldade, mas no momento ele só sabia que não sabia nada como consolar a pessoa que mais precisava de si.

“Eu nem sei o nome dela ou onde está seu corpo pra ir visitá-la!”

Kyungsoo banhado em lágrimas se aproximou e abraçou Chanyeol como pode, amassando o rosto em sua camiseta, só ao sentir o calor e intimidade daquele contato o maior se permitiu ceder ao choro e a profunda tristeza e insegurança que o assolavam.

Naquele dia, aos seus quinze anos Kyungsoo fez uma promessa, um tanto inverossímil, um pouco infantil e impossível sob as leis da natureza, do tempo e espaço. Mas mesmo assim ele fez, com o coração pesado e cheio de remorso, iria compensar Chanyeol. De alguma forma ou outra. Ele prometeu que, enquanto fosse desejo do melhor amigo mantê-lo por perto, ele sempre ficaria do lado de Chanyeol, assim seja nessa vida como também nas tantas outras que ainda estavam por vir.

***

Claro que Chanyeol e sua banda tiveram a chance de brilhar um tempo considerável depois, mas eles o fizeram, muito por conta de Kyungsoo. Que pouco a pouco foi restabelecendo o amor pela música na vida de seu melhor amigo.  
Na primavera dos seus dezesseis, algumas semanas antes das provas finais, a banda de Chanyeol finalmente fez sua estréia oficial nos palcos. E Kyungsoo nunca esteve mais orgulhoso dele em toda a sua vida. Ele estava onde deveria estar, afinal Chanyeol sempre quis ser uma estrela do rock e, sem dúvida, ele tinha nascido para brilhar.

***

Com dezessete e no auge da juventude Chanyeol conseguiu uma namorada e Kyungsoo a sua primeira decepção amorosa. Não que isso fosse uma surpresa para alguém, no final de contas, Chanyeol sempre foi o garoto maravilha da classe e Kyungsoo, bem, digamos que Kyungsoo e sua tímida simpatia não atraíam muitos fãs. Apenas os necessários, ele argumentava, só que isso não ajudava muito em sua causa. Ambos já tinham conversado sobre suas expectativas e receios sobre esse negócio de namoros. Chanyeol confessou como a garota, Chungha - que Kyungsoo conhecia do clube de teatro, tinha se aproximado e, alguns encontros depois pedido ele em namoro. Por sua parte, Kyungsoo falou como tinha aceitado sair com um cara que ele já estava de olho há um tempo, e no primeiro encontro descobriu que ele não era nada do que tinha imaginado.

Pois é, dois pólos opostos eram Chanyeol e Kyungsoo em relação ao amor.

Com o intuito de animar o melhor amigo, Chanyeol convidou Kyungsoo ao bar que o pai dele tinha aberto a alguns anos atrás. Verdade seja dita, eles viviam enfurnados naquele lugar, viraram até clientes fidedignos de todos os finais de semana desde que pegaram uma leve paixão por sinuca, o que acabou com Kyungsoo virando mestre no esporte. A obsessão era tanta que provavelmente não existia nada que uma boa partida de sinuca não cure, pelo menos era com isso que o Chanyeol estava contando.

No último minuto Chanyeol teve que levar a namorada com ele, já que tinha furado alguns encontros e não queria magoar mais ainda a garota. Enquanto que o Kyungsoo convidou o Jongdae para não ficar de vela entre esses dois. Acabou que a competição falou mais alto e de um momento para o outro a disputa estava acirradíssima entre os melhores amigos. No meio dos dois, Jongdae e Chungha rindo e fazendo graça com a seriedade que esses dois levavam o jogo. Não tinha muito o que dizer ou argumentar, no final todos acabaram se divertindo horrores.

Semanas depois veio a constatação de que nem tudo eram flores no namoro de Chanyeol como Kyungsoo havia imaginado. Chungha tinha acabado com o namoro antes mesmo que o baixinho se acostumasse com ela na mesa da cantina. E mesmo que ele perguntou o motivo, aparentemente nem mesmo o Chanyeol sabia, então ele resolveu não insistir.

***

"Então, uma mudança de visual, né?" Yixing disse recebendo Kyungsoo em seu apartamento. Aos dezenove anos, Zhang Yixing já estava na universidade e, graças a seus pais, conseguiu um lugar agradável para morar durante sua estadia na Coréia. Ele havia mudado muito desde a época do ensino médio, parecia mais determinado no que queria fazer da vida, isso e que tinha virado uma gracinha Kyungsoo não podia negar.

Quanto a ele, Kyungsoo, agora com dezoito anos, era o mesmo de sempre, com os cabelos sem pentear e os óculos com armação grossa. Ele não sabia ao certo, mas por causa das muitas vezes que seus amigos declararam isso como um fato irrefutável da vida, aparentemente ele era fofo. Ou 'sem dúvida uma das pessoas mais fofas nesse sistema solar' de acordo com Baekhyun, que também descobriu que o estilo de roupa habitual de Kyungsoo fora do uniforme escolar era chato e sem graça; cores escuras e roupas de treino que não se ajustavam ao seu corpo.

Kyungsoo sabia que sua aparência estava okay, apesar de ainda não ter comprado a história de ele ser 'fofo', seus amigos, especialmente Baekhyun, viviam com o desejo constante de esmagá-lo em seus braços, então ele supôs que havia alguma verdade nisso, mas ele também sabia que não era sexy. E ele precisava ser sexy naquela noite.  
Por essa razão, eles convenceram Yixing a emprestar seu apartamento, já que era mais perto do local da festa a que eles iriam naquela noite, enquanto Baekhyun levava as roupas do seu próprio guarda-roupa que ele considerava serviriam em Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun apareceu ao lado do namorado e se apoiou sobre ele, sorrindo com carinho para Kyungsoo e Yixing, ou como costumava dizer com mais frequência do que deveria ‘as duas pessoas mais importantes do mundo para ele’.

"Claro que vai ter uma mudança de visual, amor. Você viu o que ele está vestindo? E não apenas ele, Chanyeol está na mesma situação," Baekhyun reclamou. Kyungsoo apenas revirou os olhos quando passou pelos dois, quase correndo em direção à sala de estar.

"Se eles não usam os uniformes, sempre usam shorts ou camisetas grandes demais e moletons com desenhos horríveis. Eles precisam dessa intervenção." Baekhyun ignorou o fato de estar vestindo exatamente isso no momento.

"Baek, você já considerou por um pequeno momento, não sei, que isso não tem nada a ver com o seu papel como nosso amigo."

“Hey, não ouse usar esse tom condescendente comigo, mocinho. É bom ser você mesmo e se sentir confortável na própria pele, mas acho que o que vocês dois precisam é sair um pouco dessa bolha de normalidade."

Com isso, Kyungsoo revirou os olhos mais uma vez e concentrou-se em enviar um SMS para sua mãe, para que ela soubesse que hoje à noite ele provavelmente iria dormir na casa do seu melhor amigo.  
Conhecendo Chanyeol era óbvio que ele arrumaria uma forma de arrastar Kyungsoo para lá.

"Você só quer colocar Kyungsoo em roupas que fiquem bem nele, certo?" Yixing disse acusadoramente, embora houvesse um brilho de diversão em seus olhos.

Baekhyun encolheu os ombros. "Dois coelhos com uma cajadada, sou um gênio ou não sou?" ele declarou, convencido.

Seus amigos haviam decidido dividir a tarefa o mais logicamente possível. Como Sehun e Chanyeol tinham estruturas físicas semelhantes, fazia mais sentido Sehun ajudar Chanyeol a se preparar para a festa. E isso deixou Baekhyun e Yixing com a missão de ajudar Kyungsoo.

Honestamente, o baixinho não sabia o que estava acontecendo com seus amigos ultimamente, todos pareciam empolgados em fazer coisas juntos, ou um pelos outros, e ele imaginou que era pelo fato deles estarem no último ano do ensino médio. Talvez eles possam estar usando isso como uma desculpa para criar mais memórias especiais entre eles, ele concluiu.

A amizade deles sempre foi baseada no conforto e familiaridade, e Deus sabe que Kyungsoo amava isso neles, mas ele sabia que às vezes isso poderia ser um obstáculo. Especialmente se ele estivesse de olho em um deles.

  
Sehun.

  
Ele vinha cultivando esse pequeno crush pelo mais novo há um tempo. Esta poderia ser a última chance de Kyungsoo se confessar. Como Baekhyun disse, eles tinham que mudar a mentalidade de Sehun, para fazê-lo enxergar Kyungsoo como alguém atraente, viável para um namoro.

Kyungsoo navegou pelo quarto de Yixing com facilidade, pendurando automaticamente sua jaqueta no armário antes de desabar ao lado de Baekhyun na cama. Ele pegou o ursinho de pelúcia que o mais velho tinha perto do travesseiro, esmagando carinhosamente as bochechas na cabeça do ursinho.

Baekhyun olhou para ele com carinho. "Você é tão fofo," disse ele com doçura. Kyungsoo revirou os olhos, mas seus lábios formaram um bico inconscientemente. Ele sabia que não estava ajudando sua causa, mas não podia evitar. "Enfim, já que você está melhorando sua aparência. Comece removendo essas calças da minha vista."

"Você não vai me sugerir nada estranho pra eu vestir, vai?" Kyungsoo perguntou, às vezes ele ficava preocupado com o censo estético de seu amigo. Ainda seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco, parecendo especulativos, curiosos. Ele sabia bancar o durão, mas não estava em condições de fazê-lo.

Baekhyun sorriu vitoriosamente. "Claro que não," disse ele e levantou da cama, vasculhando uma gaveta tirou uma bolsa de maquiagem do interior. "Agora vem aqui, vamos começar com o seu rosto. Mais tarde, vamos botar fogo em todas as suas roupas começando com essas calças feias."

A festa estava em pleno apogeu quando ele e Baekhyun chegaram. Sehun havia mandado uma mensagem no chat em grupo deles alguns minutos atrás, que ele e Chanyeol estavam esperando na cozinha, montando guarda ao lado da mesa dos petiscos. Eles encontraram Yixing assim que entraram no ambiente barulhento, o garoto das adoráveis covinhas os rodeou com os braços e os levou para a sala como um anfitrião faria. Kyungsoo nem sabia de quem era a festa, provavelmente um estudante universitário com muito tempo livre, ele e seus amigos ainda no colégio só estavam ali pelo convite do chinês.

"Eu sei que já disse isso, mas você está ótimo," disse Yixing, avaliando Kyungsoo, com uma sobrancelha levantada. Ele observou como a camisa de Kyungsoo se abria ao longo de sua clavícula. “Aquele que te ajudou na mudança de visual está de parabéns. Essa pessoa vai ficar realmente impressionada." Havia um olhar de cumplicidade em seu rosto, que fez Kyungsoo bater nele, por puro constrangimento.

Ele e Baekhyun estavam entretidos conversando com outros colegas de classe que encontraram perto da porta porque, acredite ou não, Yixing e sua generosidade não conheciam limites e acabou convidando vários alunos do último ano para uma festa que nem era sua. E, apesar disso, sempre havia algo relaxante, reconfortante na presença do Yixing, e nesse momento não foi diferente, apesar de estar no meio de uma festa barulhenta e cheia de gente.  
Kyungsoo estava feliz que Baekhyun teve a coragem de convidar ele para um encontro meses atrás. Os dois formavam um casal fofo e divertido.

Depois que Yixing saiu, Kyungsoo foi arrastado junto com Baekhyun pelo apartamento, ele estava claramente ciente demais de sua aparência. "Não esquenta, eu já te disse que você está incrível!" Baekhyun garantiu a ele pela centésima vez, mas a carranca no rosto de Kyungsoo continuava aumentando em resposta.

"Essas calças ainda vão cortar a circulação das minhas pernas," Kyungsoo sibilou para desajeitadamente puxar os jeans pretos, justos demais na sua opinião, nos quais Baekhyun o enfiara.

Baekhyun o ignorou como sempre, empurrando a multidão de corpos que vagavam pelo grande apartamento. Kyungsoo não viu Sehun, então ele assumiu que eles ainda não tinham saído da cozinha ou se perderam em algum lugar na muvuca.

Kyungsoo soltou um suspiro de alívio quando chegaram à pequena cozinha, que surpreendentemente estava menos cheia do que os outros cômodos da casa. Lá, como prometido, Chanyeol e Sehun estavam apoiados no balcão, conversando sobre algo com movimentos animados junto a outro cara, um que se arqueava no espaço pessoal de Sehun. Esse cara tinha pele levemente bronzeada, cabelo preto penteado para trás, olhos de gato enigmáticos e lábios perfeitamente desenhados com um sorriso persistente neles. Ele parecia confortável em sua jaqueta jeans com um jeans escuro que acentuava suas longas pernas. Claro que esse devia ser o tal Tao, o crush mais antigo de Sehun, quem mais.

Depois de um momento, Kyungsoo ouviu Baekhyun ofegar e seus olhos foram imediatamente atraídos para o braço que se curvava ao redor da cintura de Sehun e, em seguida, o beijo mais casto que Sehun deu na bochecha desse Tao. E foi isso. A dolorosa e silenciosa confirmação que ele não esperava.

Suas expectativas, seus pequenos sonhos, tudo foi destruído. Em um instante.

Baekhyun puxou seu cotovelo com delicadeza e preocupação e Kyungsoo só soube sorrir para ele da melhor maneira possível. Ele tentou engolir seu enorme embaraço e cobriu o resto da distância entre ele e seus amigos.

Eles notaram ele e Baekhyun assim que entraram, ele lembrou imediatamente de seu plano quando os olhos de Chanyeol olharam para ele e depois para Sehun. No início, não houve reação externa de Chanyeol; mas então ele copiou o sorrisinho triste que Kyungsoo tinha em seu rosto. Do lado de Sehun, não houve surpresa, queixos caindo ou olhares curiosos sobre a figura de Kyungsoo. Nada que indicasse que ele sequer notou a mudança de aparência de Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo já esperava essa reação, então ele tentou não parecer afetado. Ele viu o beicinho de decepção de Baekhyun e deu de ombros. No entanto, dando uma rápida olhada em Chanyeol, ele concluiu que mesmo ele poderia dizer que Sehun fez um trabalho maravilhoso estilizando o visual de Chanyeol.  
Se bem que Chanyeol sofreu uma drástica mudança física entre os doze e treze anos, em que ele literalmente espichou da noite para o dia, ele sempre foi considerado um dos garotos mais bonitos da classe mesmo que ele nunca fizesse questão de fazer jús a esse título. Impressionar as pessoas através de roupas nunca foi a praia dele. Inclusive agora ele estava vestido de forma super informal, em uma jaqueta jeans azul sobre uma camiseta branca, jeans rasgados e tênis. Bonito e casual, sem fugir de sua essência. Kyungsoo infelizmente não podia dizer o mesmo de si.

Ele e Chanyeol trocaram um olhar, Kyungsoo o viu formar um pequeno bico, é claro que Chanyeol também notou a falta de reação de Sehun. Ele se aproximou e estendeu a mão para Kyungsoo pegar, em um comprimento singelo.

"Oi pessoal," Baekhyun cumprimentou a todos depois que Sehun se inclinou para abraçá-lo alegremente. "Você e o grandalhão se divertiram?"

Sehun encolheu os ombros. Ele passou a mão no ombro de Chanyeol e o puxou para perto. "Hyung foi um santo, ele não se opôs, nem questionou nada. Passamos a maior parte do tempo ouvindo música. E você?"

Kyungsoo sentiu o olhar deles quando se aproximou do balcão. Até agora, Kyungsoo não desistiu de fazer uma cara corajosa, mas estava nervoso, mais por si mesmo do que pelo que acabara de ver. O baixinho podia sentir um rubor revelador nas bochechas, e suas mãos não podiam deixar de puxar as mangas da camisa de seda. Era a camisa de Baekhyun; apesar de suas alturas semelhantes, Kyungsoo tinha um físico mais estreito então ela ficava muito folgada para ele.

"Ele foi o manequim perfeito com quem todos gostariam de trabalhar," Baekhyun disse entre risadinhas zombeteiras, Kyungsoo decidiu ignorá-lo pelo resto da noite.

"E aí," Kyungsoo disse timidamente para os outros.

E quase instantaneamente ele notou o pequeno sorriso brincando nos lábios de Chanyeol. Ele beliscou o nariz de Kyungsoo, ganhando um grunhido irritado antes dele afastar a sua mão.  
"Hey, pequena estrela. Quer comer algo? Eu tenho forçado Sehun e Tao a ficar aqui nos últimos vinte minutos pra evitar que alguém coma todos os biscoitos de camarão. Eu sei que é o seu favorito," o mais alto murmurou suavemente.

Kyungsoo tinha um pequeno beicinho no rosto enquanto mordiscava complacentemente um dos biscoitos, ao lado dele Chanyeol indulgentemente segurava o prato para ele. De repente Kyungsoo captou movimento e, quando ele levantou a cabeça, viu Sehun e seu amigo cumprimentá-lo com pequenos sorrisos no rosto.  
Kyungsoo então percebeu, surpreendentemente, para si mesmo, que aquele garoto Tao parecia genuinamente contente em conhecê-lo. Mais tarde, quando a conversa entre eles se alastrou, Tao revelou a ele que Sehun havia lhe contado tudo sobre seu grupo maluco de amigos, além de que estava realmente ansioso para conhecer o hyung favorito de Sehun.

Isso de alguma forma fez Kyungsoo derreter por dentro. Não havia como negar que, além de sua aparência impressionante, esse garoto tinha seus próprios encantos adoráveis.

Baekhyun os observou por alguns minutos e, apesar da óbvia tristeza pelo plano não ter dado certo, Kyungsoo notou o carinho que emanava de seus olhos.

"Vamos dançar," disse Baekhyun, virando-se abruptamente para Sehun e seu amigo. Ele estendeu as mãos para cada um deles, que sorrindo concordaram em segui-lo. Com todos na pista de dança, finalmente acharam Yixing junto aos outros ex-membros da equipe de dança do colégio.

Eles viram Byun passando os braços em volta do pescoço do garoto com covinhas, o grave constante da batida permitindo que eles se movessem facilmente com a música. Kyungsoo correu os olhos e viu Sehun rindo com algo que Tao disse em seu ouvido, seus sorrisos brilhantes e alegres deixavam claro que estavam se divertindo entre eles.

Mesmo que não fosse a festa do ensino médio que Kyungsoo estava imaginando antes. Naquele momento, ele percebeu que estava mais uma vez encalhado junto a Chanyeol, seu melhor e mais antigo amigo, apenas os dois, lobos solitários, em um mar de corpos que se espremiam e corações que se agitavam um contra o outro como costumam fazer os namoradinhos do colegial nos filmes. Que clichê. Para ele não tinha nada disso. Não houve eventos dramáticos que alterem a vida dos personagens. Ele nem tinha certeza se poderia considerar a mudança no visual um sucesso: os seus amigos deixaram ele e Chanyeol com seu nível normal de afabilidade e simpatia. Não houve surpresa, queixos caindo ou encaradas demoradas. Talvez, apenas talvez o clichê no foi feito para caras como ele afinal.

Mas, olhando a aparente felicidade nos rostos de seus amigos, e o carinho que ele nutria por cada um deles, aquilo pareceu suficiente. Podia não viver o velho clichê hollywoodiano da adolescência, mas Kyungsoo se viu feliz de aproveitar o que restava do colégio na companhia de todos eles. Ele ficou mais do que agradecido por tê-los em sua vida.

No entanto, essa emoção borbulhante foi o mesmo motivo pelo qual ele acabou, total e despretensiosamente, enchendo a cara naquela noite. E a festa ficou um pouco selvagem a partir daí.

Duas horas depois e digamos que o Kyungsoo se tornou a alma da festa. Entre seus muitos feitos, os que podemos mencionar são: ter dado um beijo triplo em um casal de garotas, desafiado o Yixing para uma batalha de dança, feito uma serenata para a velhinha reclamona do andar de baixo, escondido a moto de um entregador de pizza e ter dado uma lap-dance no certinho presidente da turma: Kim Junmyeon.

Chanyeol teve que praticamente arrastar o Kyungsoo do lugar quando o desafio de strip poker estava indo longe demais.

"Que merda cara, deixa de ser chatooo. Eu 'tava me divertindo taaanto," Kyungsoo protestou, e Chanyeol quase pôde ouvir o beicinho em sua voz. O mais velho estava carregando-o nas costas porque temia que, caso contrário, ele fugisse para a festa novamente.

"Chanyeoool, eu quero ficar mais tempo lá."

"E ser preso por atentado ao pudor? Kyungsoo, sou jovem demais pra morrer nas mãos da tia Do."

De repente, uma risada quase infantil tomou conta da conversa, sendo substituída por um agradável silêncio entre os dois.

"Hey, bonitinho," Kyungsoo arrastava as palavras, Chanyeol podia sentir o calor onde sua bochecha estava descansando em seu ombro. "E essa roupa, hein?"

Chanyeol olhou para si mesmo antes de olhar Kyungsoo de relance. Os dois trocaram sorrisos por motivos diferentes.

Kyungsoo por ainda enxergar o melhor amigo como o nerd estabanado de sua infância mesmo por baixo de toda aquela produção, e Chanyeol por achar fofa a forma como Kyungsoo ficava todo tagarela quando bêbado.

Se os dois concordaram em algo naquele momento foi que seus amigos fizeram um bom trabalho produzindo eles, mesmo que o Kyungsoo tivesse amassado bastante a camisa. Chanyeol não tinha ideia de quanto tempo levou para Kyungsoo sequer cogitar a ideia de usar a camisa abotoada de Baekhyun. Conhecendo ele teria custado várias súplicas e promessas. A roupa tinha um corte mais baixo do que Kyungsoo ousava usar, mas acentua seu corpo com o jeans que realmente ficava bem nele.

Chanyeol simplesmente deu de ombros com indiferença, apenas registrando a pergunta.

"Sehun escolheu pra mim," disse Chanyeol, e isso só fez Kyungsoo franzir o cenho mais profundamente. Park ouviu-o resmungar inconformado um _'isso é tão injusto'_.

"Que foi? Não gostou? Se foi sua roupa que roubou o show hoje. E eu ainda posso ver seus mamilos e tudo," Chanyeol disse em um tom brincalhão. E para pontuar suas palavras, ele balançou as sobrancelhas de uma maneira engraçada.

"Calaboca, seu palhaço," Kyungsoo disse quase dando um cascudo nele. "Baekhyun disse que eu tinha que vir vestido assim. Eu nem sei porquê, não ajudou em nada. De qualquer forma, quem se importa com o que eu visto?"

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Chanyeol novamente.

Ah, além de tagarela, manhoso. Kyungsoo era manha em pessoa quando ele queria.

"Chanyeollieee."

"Hmm."

  
"Obrigado."

  
"Por quê?"

  
"Por todas as vezes que você salvou a minha bunda."

Chanyeol não conseguiu evitar a gargalhada.

"Pára! Eu tô tentando abrir meu coração, caralho."

  
"Falando da sua bunda?"

O tapa consequente doeu, mas ainda não conseguiu fazer ele deixar de rir.

"Okay, okay. Continua."

  
"Enfim, você é um bom amigo, em raras ocasiões mas-"

  
"Hey!"

  
"Mesmo assim agradeço todo dia ter te conhecido e... hmm que você... tivesse me coagido a aceitar essa amizade?"

  
"Isso é um agradecimento ou uma acusação?"

  
"..."

  
"Sempre aqui pra servir e proteger, pequena estrela."

  
"Como você acha que vai ser nossa vida a partir de agora?"

A vulnerabilidade naquela pergunta pegou Chanyeol de surpresa. Ele sempre fora bom lendo nas entrelinhas, especialmente quando conversava com Kyungsoo. Ele percebeu que a incerteza do amanhã, mesmo inerente ao ser humano, começava como pequenas faíscas em momentos específicos da vida, e o melhor amigo já vinha mostrando sinais há algum tempo de estar sofrendo com ela. O futuro também o assustava como nada nesse mundo. Mas as mudanças sempre foram uma constante na vida de Kyungsoo, só que muitas das mais drásticas nunca foram boas. E era aí que nascia o seu receio. Chanyeol sabia bem disso.

"Honestamente, eu não sei. Ninguém sabe, Soo. Ver o futuro não faz parte dos meus super poderes. Mas, se eu sei de uma coisa é que independentemente do que acontecer, a gente vai ficar bem."

  
"Como você sabe? Muita coisa pode acontecer nesse meio tempo."

  
"A vida é um processo de fases, níveis. De erros e acertos. A gente passou por vários níveis antes de chegar até aqui, não é? Então? A gente só vai ir errando até aprender a achar o caminho certo nesse jogo."

  
"Hmm. Isso faz sentido."

_Até parece que eu tô falando com uma criança de cinco anos_ , Chanyeol sorriu de leve.

"Eu sei que vai ser difícil se acostumar no início, mas eu vou tá sempre lá pra te ajudar. Se esqueceu?"

  
"Infelizmente não tô tão bêbado ainda pra esquecer disso."

  
"Todo dia quando você abrir os olhos, eu vou tá lá. Quando você for mal nas provas e quiser bater no professor, eu vou tá lá. Quando estiver chovendo e você precisar de carona, eu vou tá lá. Quando você estiver com problemas gástricos e faltar papel higiênico, eu não vou tá lá, mas prometo que vou mandar alguém entregar."

  
"Até parece que você tá me jogando uma praga!"

  
"Dia após dia, ano após ano, sempre vou tá lá."

  
"Queria dizer que não acredito, mas é bem possível você fazer disso um desafio."

  
Chanyeol olhou para ele, um sorriso safado brincando nos lábios. "Pensei que já tivesse ficado claro, eu sou o seu karma, baby."

  
"Pff. Eu mereço," Kyungsoo puxou uma risada desacreditada, "agora só falta você prometer que vai casar comigo se eu não arrumar ninguém, como nos filmes."

  
"Até que não é uma má ideia. Hmm vamos fazer assim, caso não achemos ninguém até os trinta a gente casa. O que você acha?"

  
"Que você ficou maluco!"

  
"Soo~"

  
"Eu que bebi e você que fica bêbado."

  
Chanyeol deu uma pequena gargalhada. "Mas a gente já não passou mais da metade da vida junto? É só um plano de reserva, até porque eu duvido que você já não tenha um exército atrás de você até lá."

Kyungsoo e sua risadinha tímida era fofa demais, infelizmente para o pobre coração de Chanyeol, ele sempre fora suscetível a coisas fofas.

"Você confia mais no meu taco do que eu mesmo," o baixinho bocejou audivelmente e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do melhor amigo em um carinho singelo. "Obrigado, Chan."

  
"Não por isso, pequena estrela."

***

Então o tempo das decisões importantes havia chegado para os dois. Chanyeol, com sua mente voltada para a música, seguiu rumo a faculdade para se especializar no que amava. Kyungsoo o seguiu, acreditando que esse era o caminho mais lógico e o que era esperado dele.

Sua cruzada durou quase um ano, até que, em uma tarde cinzenta de setembro, Kyungsoo se viu perdendo a paciência com tantos deveres e, jogado no colchão do pequeno apartamento alugado que dividia com Chanyeol, questionou-se sobre a vida que levava, pela milésima vez. E sem muita dificuldade, ele finalmente caiu em si. Ele aceitou o que estivera diante de seus olhos o tempo todo, ele não estava pronto para a vida acadêmica. Ou talvez fosse a carreira que não era a de seus sonhos. Ele não sabia, tudo o que ele podia dizer nesse instante era que não queria mais estar lá.

Poucas horas depois, Chanyeol chegou e encontrou o menor tomando café, tão sóbrio e calmo como nunca o tinha visto antes. A mesma expressão o acompanhou por dias a fio até Kyungsoo decidir quebrar o silêncio sozinho, cansado de ver a preocupação nos olhares que em silêncio Chanyeol lançava para ele quando achava que ele não estava vendo.

“Chan, eu decidi acabar com essa odisséia de uma vez. Vou voltar pra casa nas férias e em janeiro completar a papelada pra trancar permanentemente a faculdade.”

O espanto tomou conta da expressão do seu melhor amigo, mas Kyungsoo continuo falando, com medo de perder a coragem.

"Há alguns dias conversei com um colega e ele 'tá interessado em dividir o apartamento. Posso combinar uma entrevista com ele, se você achar necessário."

A verdade é que Chanyeol não parecia muito bem, no começo. Kyungsoo supôs que tinha sido um baque para ele. Ele tinha se acostumado muito rapidamente com a vida de roommates. Mas quando Kyungsoo achou que o silêncio só continuaria se estendendo entre eles, Chanyeol pegou uma das suas mãos e deu um forte aperto. Kyungsoo olhou aquele gesto e nele pode enxergar o apoio que ele esperava tão desesperadamente do melhor amigo. Kyungsoo soltou o ar que não sabia que estava prendendo e quase chorou ao ver o sorriso brilhante e reconfortante que Chanyeol estava oferecendo a ele naquele momento.

“Por quê tá me olhando desse jeito, Soo?” Kyungsoo nem conseguiu responder porque quando percebeu Chanyeol já estava chacoalhando ele em um abraço metade brincalhão metade sufocante.

“Eu sei que você tá com medo da reação das pessoas, coisas podem mudar a partir de agora, mas duas coisas nunca vão mudar, que eu sou seu melhor amigo e que você vai ter sempre meu apoio, sempre,” ele ainda fez questão de fazer contato visual e dizer isso muito seriamente como se fosse a coisa mais importante a se dizer naquele momento. E talvez fosse. “Ainda não sei ver o futuro, mas tenho certeza que vai ficar tudo bem. A gente vai dar um jeito, Soo.”

E como sempre acontecia depois das grandes frases de efeito de Chanyeol, o sorriso tímido e afetuoso de Kyungsoo veio preencher a atmosfera com uma luz quase ofuscante. Infelizmente, essas ocasiões nunca duravam muito e ele sempre acabava escondendo o rosto no peito do maior, como fazia no momento. No entanto, antes de Chanyeol cair na tentação de apertá-lo em seus braços novamente, Kyungsoo o empurrou a base de tapas e socos amistosos.

Mais uma vez Kyungsoo teve certeza de que enquanto tivesse seu braço direito, seu sancho pança, seu nobre e tolo escudeiro, poderia enfrentar o mesmíssimo capeta e ainda sairia sorrindo com o tridente na mão.

Após as férias e já em janeiro, Chanyeol chegou à casa dos Do um dia pedindo para Kyungsoo preparar roupas para uma semana, qualquer um que conhecesse Park minimamente sabia que ele poderia ser um tremendo de um teimoso quando queria ser, especialmente quando ele tinha algo em mente. No momento era arrastar -sequestrar- Kyungsoo e levá-lo a uma viagem para o desconhecido. Por quê? Porque aparentemente eles estavam precisando de um tempo da vida corrida que levavam.  
Tudo foi feito com o sigilo apropriado, Chanyeol manteve segredo sobre absolutamente tudo até o último momento. O que lhes rendeu várias discussões e dores de cabeça.

Chanyeol acabou levando-o para uma cidade litorânea, mais precisamente, para a praia de sua infância. Embora Kyungsoo tenha ficado surpreso no começo, suas expectativas rapidamente foram morrendo quando ele descobriu que seu impulsivo melhor amigo não havia feito reservas antecipadas em nenhum hotel porque: 1- ele estava relativamente falido e, 2 - como Chanyeol gostava de dizer ele era um homem de ação e não de planos (porque claro, era Kyungsoo quem estava encarregado disso), eles optaram pela opção mais acessível, trocaram trabalho por hospedagem em uma pequena pousada beira-mar. Não era preciso ser um gênio para saber que era a pior época do ano para visitar a praia, mas Kyungsoo decidiu omitir esse fato, porque naquele momento eles já estavam presos naquela cidade e também para não ofender a boa disposição e generosidade de seu amigo ao propor uma viagem como essa para os dois.

Ele ainda se lembrava das palavras que acabaram o convencendo daquela loucura.

"É uma jornada de autodescoberta, Soo. E acho que você e eu precisamos de algo assim agora."

Então uma semana se passou, entre mar, areia, tempestades constantes, temperaturas baixíssimas, passeios de barco esporádicos e pesca marítima, além de claro, pratos exóticos demais para seus paladares citadinos. Com o passar do tempo, eles conseguiram se adaptar à aconchegante cozinha da pousada, sempre sob a supervisão de Sunhee, a proprietária do estabelecimento.

“Kyungsoo, o cara simples de sempre, feliz com tão pouco,” Chanyeol brincou no final do expediente algumas noites depois da sua chegada a pequena cidadezinha. De fato, a experiência de trabalhar ali com seu melhor amigo enquanto aprendia sobre a culinária local encheu Kyungsoo com um repentino e poderoso sentimento de realização, e ele sabia que sua felicidade se refletia cada vez mais a cada dia.

Sempre houve algo de mágico na intimidade que Chanyeol e Kyungsoo compartilhavam. Como duas estrelas orbitando uma ao redor da outra. Eles sequer pareciam perceber, quando imersos em seu próprio mundo.

Era familiar como eles dividiam uma refeição e se estendiam por horas em uma conversa até que precisavam ir dormir. Mesmo se eles falassem apenas sobre composições ou novas descobertas no Spotify. Mesmo na privacidade do quartinho que haviam alugado, debaixo das cobertas, seus corpos encontravam o caminho em direção ao outro. Era engraçado como seus olhos se procuravam na penumbra e os sussurros cúmplices preenchiam o silêncio, contando segredos um ao outro que ninguém jamais saberia.

Eles sabiam que não importava quantas vidas tivessem uma amizade como essa era única.

Era isso que Chanyeol pensava naquela noite enquanto cantarolava uma música que o lembrava de Kyungsoo e sua infância, aninhado no calor dos braços do garoto que dormia ao seu lado. E ali, no pequeno limite invisível entre sono e lucidez, ele pensou que talvez conhecesse Kyungsoo ainda melhor que a sí mesmo, conhecia seus trejeitos, cada expressão; também prever todas as suas reações. Eles até aperfeiçoaram a arte milenar de falar através dos olhares, embora isso ainda assustasse seus amigos e vira e mexe chamavam eles de esquisitos.

Chanyeol não se importava, desde que ele tivesse Kyungsoo em sua vida, tudo estava bem. Ótimo. Incrível.

Enquanto o observava torcer o nariz e resmungar algo sobre ‘palhaços sem noção do perigo‘ Chanyeol sorria feliz, sabendo que entre tantas realidades ele havia coincidido com Kyungsoo nessa. Talvez a mágica existisse e ele estivesse vivendo seu próprio pequeno milagre.

A manhã estava estranhamente bonita, apesar das nuvens pesadas à vista quando Kyungsoo fora ajudar a Sunhee na cozinha. O que não foi uma surpresa foi encontrar Chanyeol roubando os bolinhos de camarão quando achou que ninguém estava olhando.

“Sai pra lá, Park.”

“Soo, não seja fominha. O que custa dividir hm.”

“Chanyeol-ssi, o Sr. Han já atracou no porto,” disse Sunhee com o telefone ainda na mão. Aparentemente acabando de encerrar a chamada com o velho pescador.

“Ah, vou lá ajudar a descarregar,” ele apertou o nariz do baixinho por pura implicância antes de pedir licença e se retirar.

“Ele realmente gosta de você, dá pra ver.”

Kyungsoo sorriu e tentando não soar muito sarcástico. “Força do hábito, eu acho. A gente é amigo a mais tempo do que eu posso lembrar.”

A mulher pareceu surpresa com aquele fato.  
“Se você não tivesse dito isso eu continuaria a achar que vocês fossem almas gêmeas.”

Kyungsoo sorriu sem graça, porque uma coisa eram as brincadeiras dos amigos e outra muito diferente o que os outros achavam deles dois.

“Não, a gente nunca nem se viu desse jeito.”

  
“Querido você nunca percebeu? Olha, eu posso estar me metendo num assunto que não me diz respeito, mas o jeito que aquele garoto olha pra você é diferente.”

Aquela revelação não fez mais que deixá-lo confuso, mas mesmo assim ele não levou o pensamento mais longe.

Alguns dias depois as pequenas férias tinham acabado, e com elas a sua estadia na cidade, com as malas já no carro eles deram adeus a pequena pousada e seus gentis funcionários, fazendo mais algumas fotos e prometendo voltar assim que a vida universitária lhes desse uma chance.

Tão logo Kyungsoo subiu no carro já foi colocando o usb especial que Chanyeol lhe deu de presente de aniversário nos seus quinze anos. O pequeno objeto continha as compilações dos maiores sucessos do R&B e Soul favoritos da nana, até o dia de hoje o melhor presente que Kyungsoo já recebeu.

Já na estrada e com o sol do entardecer batendo no rosto, Kyungsoo se deu ao luxo de simplesmente sorrir. Um sorriso cheio e brilhante, bonito em sua própria autenticidade.

“Acho que já descobri o que eu quero fazer da minha vida.”

Houve uma pausa onde Chanyeol pesou a importância dessas palavras antes de olhar para ele, no momento que viu o sorriso sincero do outro sentiu um enorme alívio se apossar dele.

“Fico feliz de ouvir isso.”

  
“Engraçado como as enrascadas que você nos enfia costumam acabar bem, no final. Esse sim deve ser seu super poder.”

  
Chanyeol riu, um riso pueril e igualmente charmoso. “É sempre um prazer, pequena estrela,” ele continuou tamborilando os dedos no volante ao ritmo da música My Baby Just Cares For Me da grande Nina Simone.

_Conte sempre com o Park para dividir as alegrias e as tristezas_ , Kyungsoo pensou vendo o melhor amigo mais leve e mais vibrante do que ele se lembrava de já tê-lo visto alguma vez. Até que não foi um mal negócio a epifania ter demorado pra me achar.

“É isso, minha carreira de assassino de aluguel começa hoje.”

  
“É O QUÉ!?”

***

Felizmente para a sociedade coreana e alívio de Chanyeol, Kyungsoo não se tornou um assassino. Ele optou por algo mais humilde, a faculdade de paisagismo. Na mesma universidade em que Jongdae estava cursando jornalismo. Isso não queria dizer que o baixinho não pensasse na possibilidade de assassinato toda vez que chegasse a temporada de provas e cabia a seu adorável amigo e agora roommate lidar com as consequências. Viver a se equilibrar na corda bamba da vida adulta estava sendo difícil, mas Kyungsoo levava às responsabilidades na ponta dos dedos, sem fraquejar. Sem desistir.

***

Em algum momento, aos veinticinco anos, nenhum deles havia encontrado sua alma gêmea ainda ou teve um relacionamento que durasse mais do que alguns meses. Então eles simplesmente pararam de tentar. Ambos acreditavam que o destino caprichoso tinha seu próprio tempo e quando chegasse a hora certa as coisas simplesmente aconteceriam. Embora não tenha servido à causa deles que o sinal divino que deveria ajudá-los a reconhecer seus soulmates era tão estupidamente difícil de decifrar, mas tão fácil de ignorar.

Kyungsoo costumava lembrar as palavras de Sunhee, a dona da pousada, às vezes, só que ele não entretinha o pensamento por muito tempo, já que mesmo se o Chanyeol o visse de uma maneira especial, ele nunca demonstrou interesse em ir além dos limites da amizade, Kyungsoo também não o via como nada além do que seu sempre confiável melhor amigo, e ele sentia que isso era mútuo, pensar de forma diferente era como se traísse sua integridade. Além disso, era difícil mudar o status de um relacionamento lapidado por anos e anos de amor fraterno, certo?

Apenas cogitar a ideia lhe provocava uma estranha agitação. Kyungsoo sentia curiosidade, mas também tinha medo. Eles já perderam muito, e ele estava cansado disso.

***

No Chuseok de seus veintiseis, Kyungsoo levou um colega da faculdade para a reunião de família sem aviso prévio. Ninguém soube ao certo que tipo de relação eles tinham, e Kyungsoo também não se incomodou em explicar. Ele nunca tinha feito algo assim, então eles não podiam nem culpar seus pais por estarem um pouco desnorteados. Embora no nível de perplexidade, talvez ninguém pudesse chegar aos pés de Park Chanyeol.

Por uma razão estranha e inexplicável que estava além do seu entendimento naquele instante, ele se sentiu profundamente chateado e magoado. Era uma sensação densa que o fez se sentir desconfortável em sua própria pele, ele sabia que não deveria se deixar levar por determinados sentimentos, mas sua mente continuava insistindo que Kyungsoo estava errado. Para Chanyeol, o dia de ação de graças era uma data muito íntima, uma celebração que os Park e os Do haviam feito uma tradição, agora era como se um limite tivesse sido ultrapassado e ele... Ele não sabia o que pensar em relação a isso.

De repente, a própria ideia de Kyungsoo em um relacionamento sério que incluísse seu parceiro nas celebrações familiares o deixava inquieto. Isso nunca tinha acontecido também. Ele sempre apoiou Kyungsoo completamente em todos os seus relacionamentos, e viceversa, mas de alguma forma o âmbito familiar nunca foi incluído e essa separação que eles sempre fizeram fixou uma ideia na cabeça deles que algum dia, quando achassem as pessoas certas, naturalmente ia mudar. No entanto, aquilo tinha sido muito repentino, era como levar uma rasteira ou um soco do nada quando você mal acabou de chegar em casa. Era assim que o Park se sentia, e era compreensível a sua confusão, mas como ele sempre colocava os sentimentos dos outros antes de si próprio, ao mesmo tempo em que estava confuso e magoado, ele se achou incrivelmente errado e inadequado tendo uma amizade como aquela.

Como Chanyeol nunca conseguia guardar nada do Kyungsoo, acabaram tendo uma longa conversa sobre o sentimento incerto que estava o incomodando aquela mesma noite. Depois do baixinho se desculpar pela mancada os dois prometeram não voltar a anular os sentimentos um do outro, se certificando sempre que possível de que os dois estavam bem e de acordo com as novas mudanças introduzidas em sua rotina.

Em todos esses anos, Park e Do nunca haviam de fato considerado o peso ou a importância que o relacionamento deles tinha em suas vidas, até aquele momento. Se isso assustou eles? De forma alguma.

Era um relacionamento orgânico e sensato que era cultivado com carinho e compreensão mútua. Embora houvesse pensamentos que eles ainda davam voz, haviam ainda mais coisas que eles não precisavam colocar em palavras. Mas quando sentiam que tinham que chegar a esse ponto, era porque eles realmente precisavam colocar as idéias em seu lugar.

Eles sabiam que provavelmente seria quase impossível ter uma amizade tão duradoura ou esse nível de entendimento com outra pessoa, então eles cuidavam muito o que tinham. Enquanto tivessem um ao outro, ficaria tudo bem, justo como aquele velho ditado sueco: Tristeza compartilhada é meia tristeza, mas alegria compartilhada é alegria em dobro.

***

No outono de seus vinte e sete, a irmã mais velha de Chanyeol, Park Yoora, anunciou seu casamento e organizou uma grande reunião familiar de uma semana no hotel onde a festa aconteceria. Ela e o noivo até reservaram o salão de festas para a cerimônia prévia ao dia do casório, além de uma das piscinas para oferecer mais conforto e exclusividade à festa; eles planejaram várias recepções e festas íntimas ao longo dos dias com o único objetivo de unir suas famílias.  
Obviamente Chanyeol e Kyungsoo eram presenças garantidas, como não poderia ser diferente, então eles combinaram chegar juntos ao complexo do hotel. Representou uma pequena viagem de algumas horas de Seul à região costeira, mas nada do que não estivessem acostumados.

Aconteceu que, devido a um inesperado jogo do destino, Chanyeol e seu melhor amigo acabaram compartilhando a mesma suíte, já que a prima Sanha, por falta de uma opção melhor, levou os pestinhas de seus filhos para a reunião, e acabou precisando de mais um quarto. Chanyeol simplesmente cedeu a eles a sua suíte, sem pensar duas vezes. Embora de repente ele se tornasse um pouco mais autoconsciente do que o necessário.

“Isso não vai ser como a pousada anos atrás,” disse Chanyeol, olhando a decoração elaborada do local.

  
“Definitivamente não. O tamanho de tudo é exagerado, mas acho que ‘tá de acordo com o preço que a noona deve 'tá pagando."

Percebendo o súbito silêncio, Kyungsoo voltou sua atenção para ele.

“O que foi? Algo 'tá te incomodando, eu posso ver. Se você quiser, eu posso-"

  
"Não! Está tudo bem, eu já desisti mesmo do meu quarto e também não é como se nunca tivéssemos compartilhado um quarto antes.”

  
"Tem certeza? Eu posso dormir no sofá, não tem problema."

  
“Não é isso, Soo. É só que... eu não sei, tantos parentes… Não me sinto à vontade,” A verdade é que me sinto mais próximo de você do que com qualquer um deles, Chanyeol pensou, tentando não expressar suas preocupações.

  
Kyungsoo se aproximou e, como se soubesse exatamente ao que ele estava se referindo, colocou um braço em volta dele, oferecendo um carinho reconfortante.

"Não deixe que isso te incomode. É só uma semana, você vai ver como o tempo vai passar voando."

Chanyeol tinha vergonha de admitir em que sua relutância se baseava. E como sempre, ele estava mais preocupado com Kyungsoo do que consigo mesmo. Ele sabia o que alguns parentes pensavam dele, achavam que ele era um libertino cabeça de vento, um boêmio que se recusava a se desfazer de sua vida de solteiro. Um fracassado impertinente que sequer havia encontrado sua alma gêmea ainda, essas eram algumas das várias coisas que algumas de suas tias já haviam lhe dito. Ele estava acostumado a comentários como esse, mas não Kyungsoo. Ele não queria que por Kyungsoo ser seu amigo comentários maldosos como esse chegassem à ele também.

Quando ele pensava sobre isso ele queria gritar, ele tinha apenas vinte e sete anos! Era independente financeiramente e um produtor de sucesso com uma carreira estável. Tinha toda uma vida pela frente ainda para se estabelecer com alguém quando ele julgasse conveniente, mas aparentemente isso não era bem visto pelos mais velhos que o consideravam um rebelde. Um homem teimoso que se recusava a seguir as regras. Alguém que não acreditava no amor, muito menos em compromisso.

Ele não queria que nenhum desses questionamentos atingíssem Kyungsoo, jamais.

No caminho para o primeiro almoço em família, Yoora os achou quase imediatamente e correu para recebê-los.

"Meu irmãozinho favorito finalmente chegou,” ela disse passando os braços em volta de Kyungsoo.

  
“Obrigado pela parte que me toca,” murmurou Chanyeol antes que a mais velha o puxasse para um abraço apertado, rindo e o provocando pelo seu jeito manhoso. O noivo, Kim Jonghan também deu as caras e não duvidou em comprimentá-los calorosamente.

  
“Sintam-se à vontade, podem pedir qualquer coisa por minha conta. Aliás, podem dar uma passada pelo spa do hotel, posso ver que os dois estão precisando,” ela disse apontando as olheiras aparentes no rosto dos dois.

  
“Obrigado, _noona_.”

  
“Não lembro você ter ganhado uma herança ou na loteria esses dias, noona. Mas pode deixar, eu vou aproveitar sim.”

  
Yoora riu e entre olhares suspeitos respondeu. “Jonghan e eu demos sorte dos avós dele serem ricos e gostarem tanto de agradar o neto favorito,” ela ainda deu uma piscadela inocente como se isso explicasse tudo.

  
“Ela já não tem jeito mesmo,” Chanyeol suspirou e Kyungsoo simplesmente sorriu com toda aquela cena. Adorava as picuinhas dos dois irmãos.

Felizmente para Chanyeol, todo mundo adorou o seu melhor amigo, especialmente as suas tias chatas que não tinham mais do que elogios para com o jovem designer e paisagista.

A semana passou devagar, mas ao mesmo tempo, em um piscar de olhos. Quando eles perceberam já estavam todos reunidos no grande salão de festas no último jantar de Yoora e Jonghan, uma noite antes do grande dia. Kyungsoo estava nervoso, a verdade isso talvez fosse um enorme eufemismo, ele estava à beira de um colapso nervoso. Os últimos dias em torno de Chanyeol e sua família começaram a lhe afetar de forma diferente. Agora ele mal podia respirar tranquilamente perto de seu melhor amigo e começava a associar os sintomas a uma certa conversa que devia a Chanyeol, uma que ele vinha adiando há muito tempo.

Ele tateou o bolso esquerdo e quando achou que todo mundo estava distraído com os discursos dos padrinhos, ele escapou para o corredor em busca de um lugar tranquilo para dar uma tragada.  
Chanyeol o mataria se descobrisse que não havia deixado completamente a nicotina, mas não era como se ele sempre fumasse, e nem eram cigarros normais, apenas nas raras ocasiões em que seus nervos estavam prestes a acabar com ele, optava pelo cigarro eletrônico.

Só que como tudo na vida de Do Kyungsoo, nada corre conforme o planejado. Alguma substância do objeto acabou ativando o alarme de incêndio no corredor e no salão de festas.  
Quando Kyungsoo tentou correr atrás do prejuízo era tarde demais, o caos já tinha se instalado na festa. ‘Yoora vai me matar,’ ele pensou horrorizado olhando através do vidro e vendo a confusão tomando proporções épicas. Ele não iria negar que também achou a situação um pouco engraçada. Mais uma para o livro das memórias humilhantes que ele nunca revelaria a ninguém.

E então Kyungsoo o viu, Chanyeol encharcado no meio do salão, gritando entre a multidão e sendo quase arrastado pelo pessoal do buffet.  
Ele tinha um rosto preocupado, que a cada segundo estava tomando tons de angústia. Ele seguiu o contorno de suas sobrancelhas enrugadas, desceu para a linha perfeita do nariz e caiu em sua boca rosada, tentou focar no que ele estava dizendo ou por quem ele chamava tão desesperadamente. E de repente foi como se ele estivesse falando ao pé de seu ouvido: _"Soo."_

Seu coração parou por um segundo, antes de começar a bater com força contra o seu peito. Ele nunca tinha visto seu melhor amigo assim. Se debatendo nos braços de seu pai que com grande dificuldade tentava tirá-lo do lugar. Nunca o tinha visto com aquela expressão de desolação e desamparo, nem mesmo quando ele quase perdeu a hora do vestibular ou quando Tobennie fugiu da casa de sua mãe uma tarde e eles não conseguiram achá-lo até bem entrada a madrugada.

Sem saber o que estava fazendo, Kyungsoo atravessou as portas e foi em sua direção, Chanyeol continuava tentando escapar dos braços de seu pai.

"Chanyeol, me escuta filho, ele já deve estar lá fora com os outros."

  
"Mas eu nem o vi saindo, pai! Ele deve-"

  
Quando seus olhos se encontraram o seu coração parou pela segunda vez. O alívio no rosto de Chanyeol era tão palpável que até ele sentiu um suspiro de profundo deleite escapar dele.

Talvez, apenas talvez, ele tenha pensado nas palavras de Sunhee e concluído que quem sabe ela não estivesse tão errada quanto ele imaginara.

Era como ver seu melhor amigo sob uma luz diferente. Como descobrir um novo lado dele depois de anos de convivência. E ao mesmo tempo que o comovia, o entristecia. Chanyeol tinha alguma idéia sobre tudo isso? Do quão importante fazia Kyungsoo se sentir? Ele pensou em como Chanyeol, mesmo à distância, sempre fazia questão de conferir como ele estava ou fazia visitas, quando Kyungsoo estava estressado sempre levava ele para sair, para almoçar ou jantar, mesmo cansados nunca tinha tempo ruim quando eles dois estavam juntos. Kyungsoo nunca considerou aquelas coisas, porque Chanyeol nunca fazia alarde de nada disso, mas a verdade é que o baixinho nunca recebeu um trato parecido de ninguém. Ninguém além de seus pais se importava tanto com ele.

E então, de repente, a ficha caiu e ele finalmente conseguiu enxergar Chanyeol. Não o confiável melhor amigo, mas Park Chanyeol como ele mesmo. Com cada uma de suas camadas. Na sua gentileza, generosidade, a ternura, sensibilidade e sinceridade. Talvez Chanyeol simplesmente tinha tanto amor para dar porque basicamente ele tinha um coração maior, um coração tão grande que não cabia no peito. E saber que nem em todas as vidas ele seria capaz de pagar o tanto de carinho e cuidado que ele recebeu de Chanyeol, todo esse tempo, o deixavam com o choro preso na garganta.

Como nunca tinha percebido?

Na verdade não ficou nem um pouco surpreso. Parecia quase uma progressão natural, por que ele não estaria apaixonado por Chanyeol? (Apaixonado? Sim, ele estava amando Chanyeol. Mas mesmo com essa palavra em anexo, não parecia uma surpresa.)

Enquanto pensava, ele finalmente entendeu por que seu coração escolheu Chanyeol. Kyungsoo não percebeu que amava Chanyeol, assim do nada, ao contrário disso, seu coração sempre soube.

_Chanyeol sempre foi seu lar._

Kyungsoo adorava como eles brigavam como gato e rato, mas não a ponto de ficar sério demais, e era isso desde que se conheceram. Kyungsoo adorava como Chanyeol tinha tanta paixão pelas coisas que amava. Isso sempre o inspirou a fazer seu melhor em tudo que ele botava suas energias.

Kyungsoo adorava que Chanyeol nunca ia contra as suas palavras, e quando fazia algo, ele fazia botando todo seu coração naquilo. Kyungsoo amava que Chanyeol fosse paciente com ele quando ele não estava bem ou era o mais amável das pessoas para se ter por perto, quando tudo o que ele mais queria era ser compreendido, Chanyeol lhe oferecia isso.

Mesmo se essas razões desaparecerem um dia, dentro dele, ele sabe que sempre escolherá Chanyeol. Não só agora, nem amanhã, nem sempre... Mas talvez o máximo do tempo que ele conseguir.

Kyungsoo estava transbordando de sentimentos por Chanyeol, e isso ao mesmo tempo que o machucava, conseguiu o libertar.

Ele amava Chanyeol desde os sete anos quando ele viu aquele orelhudo idiota pela primeira vez, mesmo antes de saber o que era o amor. E a sua avó, claro! A sempre sabichona nana soube desde o início. Aquele olhar carregado de significados, e logo depois a conversa sobre amor à primeira vista.

_“Desculpa nana, por ter levado tanto tempo em entender o que você queria dizer. Se serve de consolo, agora eu sei. Era o Chan esse tempo todo.”_

Quando Chanyeol saiu do banho e procurou pelo melhor amigo aquela noite, o achou sentado à escrivaninha, focado em rabiscar alguma coisa em folhas soltas. No entanto, nada disse quando questionado, se limitando a sorrir e omitir o conteúdo do texto manuscrito. Ainda meio sonolento Kyungsoo murmurou que tinha algo importante para falar. Algo sobre uma conversa que ele tinha adiado demais. E Chanyeol preocupado lhe ofereceu toda a sua atenção.

“Você vai voltar para o interior?”

  
“De certa forma sim, decidi que vai ser o litoral sul, Goheung.”

  
“Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?”

“Não, eu só acho que a vida na cidade grande já não é pra mim, sabe.”

  
“Entendo.” Não, Chanyeol não entendia, mas não quis questionar o outro sobre suas decisões.

  
“Falei com os meus pais e eles estão felizes por mim. Talvez eu arrume uma casinha lá pra eles também, quem sabe. O fato é que vou mudar em dois meses, que é o tempo de eu resolver a vida em Seul.”

  
“É definitivo então.”

  
“Sim…”

  
“Mas você está realmente feliz com isso, né? De deixar tudo para trás, os seus pais, os amigos, o emprego…” _Feliz de me deixar para trás_.

  
“Eu só vou estar a quatro horas de carro, Chan. Deixa de ser dramático.”

  
“Não, me escuta. Eu tô feliz por você, cara. Sério, eu só preciso saber que você vai ficar bem, já sabe, por sua conta…”

  
“Sem você, é isso que você quer dizer, não é?”

Chanyeol olhou para o melhor amigo e Soo abriu o sorriso reconfortante, aquele que era bonito demais para não deixá-lo um pouco tonto.

“Eu vou tentar ficar bem sem você, promete que vai fazer o mesmo?”

  
Park pareceu ponderar. “Eu não sei se consigo prometer nada agora não, ‘tô triste.”

  
“Vem cá seu bebezão,” Kyungsoo abriu aquele sorriso estonteante à seguir e estendeu os braços esperando o maior correr para o abraço, se fazer de coitado -uma tática que sempre funcionava para amolecer o coração da pequena fera. Não tinha nada que um pouco de manha não resolva, Chanyeol decidiu.

No dia do casamento Kyungsoo estava atordoado demais. Mas ironicamente, ele ficara mais ciente de tudo ao seu redor. Era como se depois de tanto tempo enxergando em branco e preto, de repente o mundo ganhasse as suas cores, e tudo fosse mais brilhante. E ele sentia esse sentimento avassalador crescer dentro de si, uma sensação tão inebriante e visceral que ele sinceramente não sabia como lidar direito.

Ele sequer percebera que estava sorrindo feito um idiota ouvindo Chanyeol cantar para a Yoora e o agora marido, até a Mamãe Park mencionar. Ele até teve a audácia de corar. Aquilo nunca tinha acontecido antes. O que estava acontecendo? Nem ele sabia explicar.

Quando ele viu Chanyeol caminhando em sua direção, tão elegante, mas com o sorriso pequeno e tímido nos lábios, parecendo totalmente adorável, Kyungsoo resolveu que nada mais importava e retornou o gesto. Agora ele estava morrendo de vontade de ver cada um dos sorrisos do mais velho que ele conhecia de cor, ser quem sabe, responsável por colocá-los em seus lábios. Depois de tudo, fazer Chanyeol feliz foi, mesmo que de forma distraída, um dos objetivos diários de Kyungsoo. Fazer felizes as pessoas que ele amava agora tinha ganhado um novo e abrangente significado para ele.

Então, tão natural como lhe era respirar, ele nem percebeu quando já estava se levantando e o convidando para dançar.

Kyungsoo quase pegou o mais velho no colo por ser tão injustamente fofo com seu adorável rosto corado e o sorriso torto com covinha aparecendo. Ele só conseguia admirar cada detalhe de perto enquanto se ajustavam ao ritmo da música, abraçados um ao outro.

O baixinho quase sentia o coração pairando como uma borboleta no ar, e de repente, ele sorriu apesar de si mesmo com o quão cafona isso soava mesmo em sua mente. Assim, ele descobriu que, além de todas as consideráveis mudanças pelas quais passara recentemente, Chanyeol acabou fazendo dele um romântico incorrigível.

Kyungsoo prometeu duas coisas sob o céu estrelado que os abençoava naquela noite, que mostraria a Chanyeol o quanto ele era amado, sem medo ou arrependimentos. E se ele deixasse, beijaria cada uma de suas preocupações e medos.

Na penumbra do quarto, os sussurros encheram o silêncio novamente enquanto jaziam deitados nos braços um do outro. Quando Chanyeol expôs seus pensamentos sobre casamento, relacionamentos e o medo que ele tinha de ficar sozinho, algo o fez lembrar do Chanyeol de quinze anos. Kyungsoo olhou para ele com aqueles olhos indecifráveis, recorreu o seu rosto com os dedos chegando cada vez mais perto até deixar um pequeno beijo de esquimó no nariz do mais velho.

"O que..."

  
"Eu só queria tentar uma coisa," Kyungsoo foi deixando beijinhos ao redor de seu rosto. Sem deixar de olhá-lo nos olhos.

  
"Por quê?"

  
"Chan, você sabe porque."

  
Chanyeol o encarou, tinha uma força muito além deles os conectando dessa vez. Algo que não sabiam explicar, só sentir.

  
"Desde quando?"

  
Um pouquinho pela vergonha e outro pela timidez, Kyungsoo tentou esconder o rosto.

  
"Eu não saberia explicar sem soar piegas."

Chanyeol sorriu, acabando ele mesmo por deixar um selinho no canto de sua boca, cedendo ao que fosse que Kyungsoo quisesse tentar consigo. O menor abriu os olhos e observou de perto cada detalhe, cada marca de beleza, tentando absorver tudo o que podia e gravar cada pedacinho para lembrar depois. E para sua surpresa, Chanyeol fez o mesmo consigo.

Park tinha lhe contado uma vez que os astrônomos conseguem estudar várias imagens com os vários estágios de uma estrela, porque cada um dos telescópios registra uma nuance da galáxia que geralmente não é visível por olhos humanos. Era como mergulhar em cada uma das capas de uma estrela ao longo de sua vida. Kyungsoo já vinha fazendo isso com Chanyeol, só nunca tinha parado para reparar na peculiaridade de cada pequeno nuance existente no belo conjunto que fazia seu melhor amigo incrível.

A distância entre ambos foi desaparecendo e quando perceberam, já se beijavam com ternura. Foi um simples encostar de lábios e mesmo que os do Kyungsoo estivessem secos e os de Chanyeol meio molhados demais, mesmo que fosse o primeiro beijo mais casto da história, foi perfeito. E eles se beijaram de novo, e de novo, e de novo. Intoxicados com a proximidade um do outro para se arrependerem, estranhamente aquilo lhes pareceu a coisa mais certa que fizeram em muito tempo, e já não houve hesitação.

Ele acordou nos braços de Chanyeol. Isso o pegou de surpresa.  
Ele achou que a noite passada tinha sido um sonho, mas seus sonhos nunca eram tão bons. Kyungsoo nunca tinha sonhado com algo tão agradável como isso, com o calor do corpo do Park próximo ao seu.

  
 _Algum dia_ , ele pensou, _alguém vai acordar com isso todas as manhãs._

O rosto adormecido de Chanyeol sempre foi uma obra de arte por si só. Era um tipo de beleza que você dificilmente poderia descrever. Uma pele com a luz do sol presa em âmbar. Boca cheia, rosada e ligeiramente aberta. Maçãs do rosto delicadas.

_Alguém vai, e esse provavelmente não serei eu._

O pensamento o pegou de surpresa e, antes que Kyungsoo pudesse evitar, seu coração estava se partindo por causa dele. Como se ele não tivesse nada melhor pelo que se partir...

Talvez ele não tivesse. Então estava tudo bem se fosse pelo seu melhor amigo.

O sol estava logo abaixo do horizonte, e o interior da suíte estava cheio de uma cor rosa-azulada muito clara. Kyungsoo beijou o rosto de Chanyeol novamente, logo abaixo do olho esquerdo que ainda tinha leve marcas de olheiras, e seu nariz, sobre a pintinha charmosa que ele tinha ali. O maior se mexeu e sentiu cada parte de seu corpo se mover contra ele. Kyungsoo passou a ponta do nariz pela sua testa e logo beijou seus longos cílios.

Ele sentiu as suas pálpebras tremerem sob os lábios, antes que seus braços fortes ganhassem vida ao redor dele.

"Soo..." ele suspirou.

Kyungsoo segurou seu lindo rosto e o beijou como se fosse seu último dia na terra. Como uma saudosa despedida.

Em todos esses anos, seus pais nunca lhe contaram exatamente como eles se conheceram, mas quando Chanyeol era criança, ele costumava imaginar como tinha sido.  
Ele amava o quanto eles se amavam. Era o que ele pensava quando acordava assustado no meio da noite. Não que eles o amavam, já que eles deveriam, eram seus pais. Mas que eles se amavam. Eles não tinham que fazer isso.

Eram poucos os pais de seus amigos que ainda estavam juntos, ele apenas se perguntava o que poderia ter dado errado em suas vidas para decidir que eles não funcionavam mais juntos.

Mas os pais de Chanyeol se amavam. Muito por conta disso, quando eles anunciaram o divórcio, ele realmente não acreditou neles a princípio. E levou meses para ele realmente entender o que estava acontecendo.

Eles eram almas gêmeas e, mesmo assim, se separaram.

Quais são as chances de você conhecer alguém assim?, perguntou-se então. Alguém que você poderia amar, alguém que também te amasse? E o que você faz quando essa pessoa, mesmo que fosse sua alma gêmea, não fosse seu para sempre?

Ele cresceu ouvindo que encontrar sua alma gêmea resolvia todos os problemas, que essa pessoa iria te entender, te apoiar, que haveria um felizes para sempre. Mas agora, a matemática parecia impossível. Ainda assim, ele poderia considerar seus pais sortudos?

Talvez no presente momento, sim. Por eles terem tido a chance de se conhecer. Chanyeol se perguntava como eles souberam antes que suas marcas os delatassem.

De repente, ele se lembrou da noite passada e como os olhos de Kyungsoo se iluminaram, ficaram escuros e brilhantes, seus braços pareciam seguros ao redor dele, assim como Chanyeol se sentiu seguro em seus braços. A primeira vez que suas mãos se tocaram acidentalmente quando eles tinham sete anos, ele soube.

Esse beijo tinha que durar muito tempo.  
Ainda com o gosto de despedida.  
Tinha que levá-lo para casa.  
Ele tinha que se lembrar dele nas noites de insônia e quando acordasse assustado no meio da noite.  
Esse beijo com Kyungsoo tinha que durar para sempre.

***

_"Já recebeu?"_

  
"Tem certeza que enviou? Eu não tô achando."

  
_"Deve ter deixado na caixa de correio, Chanyeollie."_

  
"Mas eu peguei tudo que tinha lá."

  
_"Procura direito! É muito importante."_

  
"Vou procurar de novo."

  
_"Okay, agora tenho que ir. Lembre-se! Você e o Kyungsoo ainda me devem uma por não terem me convidado ‘pro casamento da noona."_

  
"Já se esqueceu que você admitiu que tinha uma queda por ela quando a gente era criança?"

  
_"Meu deus, desencana disso, cara. A gente tinha onze anos! Quanto mais vou ter que pagar por isso?"_

Chanyeol se considerava dramático, mas admitia que vivia em uma competição acirrada com Jongdae nesse quesito.

"Tá bom. Da próxima eu pago o almoço E o café, o que acha?"

  
_"Que você é um tremendo de um mão de vaca. Você é rico! Do que adianta ter um amigo rico se não recebo convite pra um resort ou spa, o mínimo que um cara rico como você deveria fazer é pagar uma viagem pra Busan ou Jeju ‘pro seu amigo de longa data aqui. Mais não~ benefícios assim só para os mais antigos, né? Que discriminação escancarada é essa!"_

"Com amigos assim quem precisa de inimigos, desse jeito você vai me levar à falência, Dae!"

Chanyeol sorriu e foi para a sala conferir de novo a pequena montanha de envelopes sobre a mesinha de centro.

 _"Enfim. Acha esse envelope, Park. Depois a gente se fala."_ O _você ainda vai me agradecer seu muquirana_ , quase saiu inadvertido pelo tom resmungado do amigo, mas Chanyeol ainda conseguiu ouvir antes que a chamada fosse encerrada. Ele guardou o celular no momento que seu olhar captou um objeto diferente no mar de contas sobre a mesinha. Jongdae tinha dito que era algo que o pertenencia, e isso foi o suficiente para deixá-lo muito curioso.  
Ao abrir o envelope em questão levou um susto ao perceber que dentro tinha várias folhas soltas de todos os tamanhos, todas escritas à mão, então não conseguiu evitar a perplexidade ao reconhecer os garranchos em letra pequena. O seu coração começou a falhar as batidas. Incerto, Chanyeol sentou no sofá e começou a ler.

_Começarei dizendo que se você está lendo isso, é porque o destino é realmente uma vadia intrometida que gosta de jogar sujo, e que eu provavelmente preciso de novos amigos. Eu juro ‘pra você que se estiver lendo isso, Kim Jongdae..._

_Bem, agora que os enxeridos foram embora..._

_Esta semana com você, aprendi que as coisas acontecem quando elas precisam acontecer. Nem mais cedo ou mais tarde. Dar tudo não significa que você receberá tudo. Que uma boa plantação não significa uma boa colheita. Que os momentos são curtos e, portanto, devemos apreciá-los. Que quem faz a gente chorar não merece as nossas lágrimas. Que o amor não pode ser forçado e chega quando você menos espera. Que pode haver amigos que são família e parentes que são apenas conhecidos. Enfim, eu aprendi que a vida é resumida apenas em encontros e desencontros._

_Eu sei que tem muitas coisas que não podemos explicar, muitas que a gente não sabe o porquê mais simplesmente acontecem. Para mim, te conhecer Chan, foi como ouvir uma música pela primeira vez e saber que seria a minha favorita._

_É, eu disse que tentar explicar seria piegas demais._

_Essa noite, no meio daquela confusão com o alarme de incêndio, suas mãos seguraram as minhas com força, enquanto eu continuava tentando não transparecer o quão afetado eu estava. Aquele fato, até então ignorado, veio à mim naquele momento. Olhei para o céu noturno esperando que ele mostrasse suas estrelas, e enquanto deitamos em silêncio eu vi aquele sentimento brilhando em nossos olhos. E me senti feliz, feliz como eu não me sentia em muito tempo._

_Lembro dos meus dedos traçando seus lábios rosados, macios, inchados, perfeitos. Você descobriu cada centímetro de mim e eu de você na noite passada. Nossas almas, mesmo não sendo parte uma da outra, colidiram nesse mundo tão quebrado, e desde então dançam sem parar ao som de uma música que só a gente conhece. Nós somos as estrelas que você tanto gosta, existindo apenas no cosmos e continuaremos a queimar juntos até transcender à supernova._   
_Naquele instante, enquanto olhava nos seus olhos, eu me questionei como Deus, o universo, o destino ou qualquer entidade lá fora foi capaz de colocar um anjo em meu mundo cheio de destruição cósmica? Um anjo a quem eu humildemente ofereci amizade e que me deu somente amor e carinho em troca, o que eu teria feito de tão bom na vida passada?_

_Eu posso não obter uma resposta para nada disso, mas o seu coração, o seu incrível e bondoso coração eu conheço. E eu sei que ele sente o mesmo que eu._

_Mesmo tendo plena ciência que não é para gente ficar juntos, o universo talvez tenha deixado isso bem claro, você ainda tem sua alma gêmea e eu a minha mas, mesmo assim, é você Chan. Sempre foi você._

_Quero que saiba que, se estou escrevendo isso, é porque tive que contar o que eu estava sentindo e você me conhece, as ideias fluem melhor no papel. Embora eu esteja um pouco assustado agora, só espero que você não me odeie. Por favor, não me odeie por não ter contado antes, Chan._

_Seja o que for que acontecer a partir desse momento, não me arrependo. Meu coração não podia ter escolhido uma pessoa melhor. Não espero que isso mude em algo a nossa amizade, mas não escondo que seria imensamente feliz se você também me escolhesse. Embora eu não ache que tenha tanta sorte duas vezes. Te conhecer foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu na vida._

_Eu sei que não te mereço. Mas obrigado por ter ficado do meu lado todos esses anos._

_Do seu meu melhor amigo._   
_A pequena estrela._

***

As conversas entre os dois melhores amigos se tornaram raras e foram lentamente arrastadas para se tornar nada além de ligações curtas, com breves cumprimentos e silêncios constrangedores. A situação durou exatamente três semanas, até que uma manhã movimentada no trabalho, Kyungsoo recebeu uma ligação que ele não sabia que estava esperando ansiosamente até aquele momento.

_"Eu tô aqui, Soo."_

  
"Aqui? Aqui onde?"

  
_"Em Goheung."_

  
"O quê? Por quê?"

  
_"Senti saudades."_

  
Kyungsoo ficou em silêncio e sorriu lentamente.  
 _"Eu também trouxe alguém que estava louco pra te ver."_ Como se tivesse percebido que falavam de si, foram ouvidos latidos de fundo.

  
"Tobennie?"

  
_"O próprio."_

  
O sorriso do menor foi morrendo e a apreensão voltou a tomar conta. Fazer uma viagem para ver o melhor amigo não era raro vindo do Chanyeol, bom... Antes de tudo... Ter ficado estranho entre eles.  
"Chan você..." _leu a minha carta?_

  
Segundos passam antes que o outro retornasse a pergunta. _"Eu o quê, Soo?"_

  
"Nada, não," Kyungsoo decidiu que não estragaria o clima e simplesmente engoliu os questionamentos. Nossa, como precisava do Chanyeol, sentira tanta saudade.

_"Bom, então, você vai fazer o favor de sair pra nos receber?"_

  
"O quê..."

  
E pela segunda vez naquele dia Chanyeol o deixou subitamente sem palavras, embora não fosse a última vez. Kyungsoo correu pelo jardim, onde trabalhava sozinho e, quando se aproximou da cerca, viu-o do outro lado. Kyungsoo se viu submerso na mesma cena de vários anos atrás, da primeira vez que ele viu aquele garoto. E sorriu com deleite enquanto a nostalgia embalava o seu coração.  
Encostado em seu carro com aquele ar de calma e leve suficiência, de quem tem o mundo em suas mãos e sabe disso, Chanyeol parecia etéreo, como tirado de um sonho.  
Kyungsoo se aproximou com cuidado, mas acelerou os passos quando viu o seu melhor amigo abrindo os braços para recebê-lo.

Abraçar Chanyeol sempre foi uma de suas coisas favoritas, estava entre ouvi-lo cantar e vê-lo acordar de manhã. O cheiro familiar da colônia do maior invadiu seus sentidos e a sensação de pertencimento gritou em seu peito novamente. Kyungsoo sequer sabia quando isso tinha começado, mas finalmente foi bom admitir, mesmo que fosse para si mesmo.

"Hey, que tal uma pausa para o almoço?"

  
Kyungsoo levantou o olhar ainda dentro do abraço dele. "O que você tem em mente, Park?"

  
Chanyeol apontou para o interior do carro onde uma cesta de piquenique estava no banco de trás.  
"Eu fiz uma coisa pra você, espero que atenda às suas expectativas, Senhor Chef."

Os joelhos de Chanyeol tremeram ao ver aquele sorriso tão Kyungsoo de perto.  
Os latidos insistentes de seu co-piloto logo foram ouvidos, e enquanto Chanyeol libertou Tobennie de seu confinamento, Kyungsoo também lhe deu um grande abraço com direito a beijos em seu pelo macio e escuro, deixando-o se divertir em parte do jardim onde as intervenções já tinham terminado e não parecia uma cena de guerra.

Acabou que Kyungsoo os acomodou lá também, com toalhas de mesa e comida caseira eles sentaram no jardim onde ele trabalhava, que, como havia mencionado anteriormente a Chanyeol, era o terreno que ele comprara a seus pais. Do queria surpreendê-los, então ele estava trabalhando furtivamente com sua equipe. Park notou que o pequeno jardim que Kyungsoo estava montando caprichosamente teria nascentes e fontes ao estilo jardim japonês. Aquilo lhe pareceu uma ideia genial.

"Isso aqui tá ficando bonito," Chanyeol não podia deixar de ficar impressionado, nunca tinha visto de perto o melhor amigo trabalhando.

  
"Obrigado. Ainda tem muita coisa pela frente, mas espero que meus pais também gostem."

  
"Eles vão amar. Só que... O quê você ‘tá fazendo aqui sozinho?"

  
"Ah, a gente dividiu os trabalhos. Eu decidi focar no jardim enquanto minha equipe trabalha na remodelação da casa."

  
"Hmm. Ah, Stargazers!" Chanyeol observou o pequeno grupo de flores e sorriu com carinho para elas. Quanto fazia que não via uma?

  
"Meu presente de aniversário pra mamãe."

  
O maior continuou com os olhos focados em tudo ao redor, o clima estava muito ameno mesmo no outono. O litoral sul era realmente um lugar apaixonante, agora entendia o desejo de Kyungsoo de morar lá.  
"Ah, falando nisso já estamos quase em novembro. O que você vai querer de presente?"

Chanyeol desviou o olhar dos lírios e focou no rosto do menor.

  
"Posso mesmo dizer?"

  
Kyungsoo riu. "Enquanto não me custar o olho da cara-"

  
"Você."

  
Kyungsoo ficou mais sério, de repente. Olhou nos olhos dele e Chanyeol não pode deixar de notar o brilho que deles se desprendiam.

"Chan, você tá..."  
Chanyeol assentiu, e timidamente entrelaçou os dedos aos do melhor amigo.

"Eu sei que isso vai parecer loucura mas... Eu não sei como dizer isso sem soar absolutamente clichê e idiota, sinto muito." ele fechou os olhos e suspirou como se temesse ser rejeitado. Ao perceber isso, e em nome dos bons tempos, Kyungsoo quis bater nele.

"É só que quando eu li a sua carta eu não consegui deixar de pensar, uma e mil vezes que... A verdade sempre esteve na nossa cara, o tempo todo, só que era natural demais pra gente que não achei necessário buscar uma explicação. Só que aí você disse todas aquelas coisas e eu senti... que tinha... que eu devia-"

Chanyeol suspirou de novo, como se tivesse algo pesado comprimindo seus pulmões. Kyungsoo começou a ficar preocupado com aquela conversa.

"Eu gostaria poder me resistir a você mas deus, é simplesmente impossível." ele passou a mão pelo rosto, "seus olhos são duas fucking constelações, Soo. O brilho deles é capaz de deslumbrar qualquer desavisado. E eu juro pra você que não tem nada mais delicioso que seus lábios, eles foram feitos pra beijar."

  
Kyungsoo corou da ponta do pé ao último fio de cabelo, ele certamente não esperava uma declaração do tipo.

  
"Mas se tem duas coisas que eu não consigo viver sem é seu sorriso e o som da sua risada. Nossa, você vai achar bobo, mas cada vez que você ri eu lembro daquela frase na música do Bruno Mars 'o universo inteiro para pra te ouvir'.

  
Só para provar o ponto, Kyungsoo riu baixinho e Chanyeol não conseguiu conter o sorrisinho e a expressão de bobo apaixonado que só agora o menor conseguia enxergar em seu melhor amigo.

  
"Se te dissesse que com a força e a velocidade que meu coração ‘tá batendo nesse momento seria capaz de alimentar uma cidade inteira, você acreditaria? Provavelmente não, mas se isso tudo não são os sintomas claros de uma paixonite aguda eu não sei de mais nada."

Kyungsoo sorriu e o coração em seus lábios se tornou ainda mais aparente. Ele se aproximou e colocou as mãos nas bochechas coradas do maior.

"Você não sabe o quão feliz acaba de me fazer, Park Chanyeol."

  
"Bom saber disso. E só pra ficar claro, eu também escolho você, Soo. Aqui, agora e sempre."

  
"Não acredito que isso ‘tá acontecendo mesmo. Todo esse tempo longe senti que algo dentro de mim fosse explodir, e agora é como se..."

  
"Um enigma muito difícil fosse resolvido. Como se fôssemos estrelas do mesmo sistema solar girando em torno um do outro. Sim, é exatamente o que eu sinto. Que somos o karma um do outro. Na verdade com uma pitadinha mais de dramatismo."

  
Kyungsoo cerrou os olhos já esperando alguma das piadinhas de sempre. Chanyeol puxou o celular do bolso e abriu na janela de bate-papo que ele tinha com seu melhor amigo. Tinha uma mensagem lá que não havia sido enviada.

_“Soo, a verdade é que eu poderia viver mil anos, em vários mundos diferentes, em qualquer versão da realidade, e mesmo assim, apesar de tudo, tenho certeza que ao te achar eu continuaria te escolhendo. Eu vou te buscar, só espera por mim.”_

Kyungsoo sorriu balançando a cabeça levemente. Ele já tinha que ter esperado uma coisa brega e fofa dessas.

“De que livro você tirou isso, hm?”

  
“O quê foi? Só você que pode ser o poeta dessa relação, é?”

O mero lembrete de que Chanyeol leu sua carta o fez morrer de vergonha.  
"Yah! Não acredito que você vai jogar na minha cara as minhas palavras de amor, e ainda pretende fazer disso uma competição.”

  
Chanyeol riu e deu um beijo em sua bochecha, tinha sentido tanta saudade daquele resmungão.

  
"Você ainda vai continuar sendo o melhor entre nós dois, pequena estrela."

  
Kyungsoo o olhou com interesse e petulância na mesma intensidade e Chanyeol só conseguiu dar outro beijo nele. "Então você quer tentar, Soo? Nos dar uma chance?"

  
Kyungsoo assentiu e sussurrou. "Sim, mesmo sentindo que vou me arrepender em breve, eu quero tentar."

  
"Como? Sinto muito, você vai ter que repetir. 'Peraí, eu vou gravar pra que você não tente fingir demência depois."

O menor riu revirando os olhos vendo o celular do mais velho posicionado perto do seu rosto. Ele olhou para cima e ofegou quando viu de perto os olhos brilhantes de Chanyeol e a bela covinha dando a sua graça. Adorável.

  
"Eu te amo, Chan."

  
Chanyeol sentiu como se pudesse morrer nesse momento, mesmo que ele apenas beijasse o sorriso nos lábios de Kyungsoo, seu peito transbordava felicidade.

  
"Te amo, Soo."

***

No verão particularmente quente dos seus vinte e oito anos, Chanyeol se viu aguardando ansiosamente que a atendente retornasse com seu pedido. Ele checou a hora no celular pela quinta vez consecutiva, se convencendo de que não se atrasaria para o encontro com Kyungsoo. Despretensiosamente olhou ao redor da loja, quando ouviu passos, endireitou-se melhor para ver a pequena caixa que a mulher tinha nas mãos. Ele sorriu docemente para os anéis colocados caprichosamente no interior acolchoado. Cinco dias atrás, Park teve um momento eureka assustador quando foi apresentada a possibilidade de personalizar os anéis e hoje, vendo o resultado, não poderia ter ficado mais satisfeito.  
Chanyeol nem sabia quanto tempo ele cultivou essa ideia romântica, mas, dada a oportunidade, ele não pensou duas vezes. Afinal, o eu te amo de Kyungsoo ele já levava gravado no peito, não fazia mal em levá-lo também no anel de casal, certo?  
E foi isso que ele recebeu naquela tarde de agosto, suas confissões de amor gravados em fogo e prata.

Naquela noite, quando Kyungsoo se livrou do excesso de camadas entre eles, e no meio de beijos ardentes e entre doces, doces carícias Chanyeol sentiu que estava na hora. Com um pequeno beijo no canto daqueles lábios de coração pediu Kyungsoo oficialmente em namoro.

_"Não posso dizer que vou te amar até o fim dos tempos, porque sei que não sou quem o destino escolheu para você, mas o que posso prometer é que vou te amar agora. E neste exato momento, eu quero tornar essa escolha mais significativa, Kyungsoo. Hoje eu escolho você de novo, minha pequena estrela. Por favor, não quebre meu coração."_

_"Eu sempre quis cuidar e amar quem eu escolhesse para traçar esse caminho comigo. Você me ensinou a dar sem pedir nada em troca. Mas hoje e todos os dias que você me permitir, quero retribuir a quantidade inimaginável de amor e carinho que você tem me oferecido todo esse tempo. Enquanto você me quiser, sou seu, Chan."_

Uma longa arfada, e os olhos de Kyungsoo se abrem.

O que o recebeu foi o familiar calor de lençóis macios e um colchão fofinho. O quarto tinha um cheiro de cedro e, pelo canto dos olhos, Kyungsoo pode ver paredes brancas e pisos de madeira. As cortinas foram abertas, permitindo que uma boa quantidade de luz do sol entrasse pelas janelas e iluminasse o ambiente, dando um brilho matutino. Um sorriso se formou no canto de seus lábios.

Ele estava em casa.

Ele mudou de posição. Sempre foi seu instinto virar imediatamente à direita, encarar logo cedo aquele com quem ele gostava de trocar bons dias—

O lado de Chanyeol da cama estava vazio. O coração de Kyungsoo começou a bater forte no peito. Ele sentou devagar, os olhos percorrendo cada canto do quarto.

_Chanyeol não está aqui?_

Enquanto absorto em seus pensamentos sobre onde Chanyeol poderia estar, a porta se abriu e um cachorro com pelo preto e fofo veio correndo em direção a Kyungsoo, subindo em sua cama e pulando nos braços dele. Outro cachorro seguiu logo depois, bem idêntico ao primeiro e veio correndo se juntar aos dois.

Então uma voz ressoou, vinda do banheiro.

"Toben! Mongmul! O quê eu disse pra vocês? Kyungsoo ainda ‘tá dormindo!" Chanyeol murmurou em voz baixa, antes de espiar a porta e avistar Kyungsoo acordado e olhando para ele.

"Oh. Aí está você. Bom Dia." Ele cumprimentou. Seu rosto estava levemente ruborizado, o cabelo ainda molhado do banho recém tomado pingava no corpo exposto enquanto uma toalha jazia enrolada ao redor de sua cintura. Kyungsoo levantou da cama e caminhou em sua direção, resmungando coisas desconexas até chegar junto ao outro. O maior mal pegou a escova de dentes quando o par de braços o abraçaram por trás. Chanyeol estava confuso, mas ele só retribuiu dando um beijo nos cabelos de Kyungsoo. "O que aconteceu?"

"Onde você esteve? Seu idiota." Kyungsoo estava se esforçando para não deixar escapar uma voz trêmula. Deus, ele estava tão assustado depois daquele maldito pesadelo.

  
Chanyeol respondeu que ele foi trazer seus cachorros do apê do Jongdae. Também que iria no aeroporto buscar esse rapper com quem eles assinaram uma colaboração para esse novo álbum, por isso ele tinha acordado tão cedo, mas Kyungsoo não poderia se importar menos, muito compenetrado pelo sentimento de Chanyeol em seu braços e a maneira como sentia as vibrações pelo seu corpo quando ele falava.

Foi breve, mas o pensamento de Chanyeol abandonando-o fez Kyungsoo tremer de ansiedade. Ele não conseguia imaginar viver sem Chanyeol.

Chanyeol parou de falar quando percebeu que Kyungsoo ainda não disse uma palavra. Ele fez um breve carinho em seu braço para tentar atrair o olhar dele, sem sucesso só aproximou Kyungsoo para um abraço mais apertado.

Ele devolveu o abraço na mesma intensidade. Eles ficaram daquele jeito por um longo instante, aproveitando o calor um do outro.

"Vou só acabar aqui e preparar o café, hmm."

Kyungsoo assentiu com os dedos se demorando sobre a linha tênue entre a toalha e a pele suave ao redor da cintura do maior, contornando as formas irregulares da marca que ali residia. Até que de repente, ele para. Através do reflexo do espelho Chanyeol pode ver o exato momento que os olhos de Kyungsoo ganharam vida ao se acenderam com um brilho magnífico neles.

"Chan! A sua marca!"

Chanyeol desceu o olhar, agora preocupado, "O quê tem ela?"

"Olha isso!" Kyungsoo levou a mão esquerda, aquela com o anel de casal deles, para perto da marca do mais velho. "As linhas da sua marca e as ondas sonoras nos anéis são incrivelmente parecidas."

  
"Não é que são mesmo. 'Peraí você não ‘tá achando-"

  
Foi então que ao cruzar seus olhares, o estupor tomou conta.

Não. Aquilo não podia ser coincidência.

Chanyeol abaixou o olhar para o próprio anel soundwave -com o eu te amo de Kyungsoo gravado nele- e colocou perto de sua marca.

Os traços batiam perfeitamente.

Kyungsoo deixou escapar uma risada seca e sem humor, totalmente desacreditado. Só para acabar por confirmar a teoria, ele deu uma conferida na própria marca e, de fato, as linhas tanto no anel quanto da sua marca eram idênticas. Eles realmente eram a alma gêmea um do outro.

Era como se alguém os tivesse acordado de um sono profundo.

"Então, você acabou de resolver o nosso enigma."

  
"Huh..." Kyungsoo estava estarrecido demais para dar uma resposta melhor.

  
"Você acabou de achar a sua alma gêmea, Soo... Parabéns?"

  
"Idiota. Você sabe que isso não muda nada, né?"

  
Chanyeol assentiu e deixou um beijo nas pequenas mãos do namorado. "Eu sei, só não consigo deixar de me surpreender. O universo é realmente estranho, mas independente disso eu teria te escolhido. Você sabe, aqui, agora e sempre."

Sem perceber, Kyungsoo já tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Chanyeol sorriu antes de enxuga-las com os dedos. O olhar de Kyungsoo pousou no anel no dedo de Chanyeol de novo enquanto agradecia pela existência de seu melhor-namorado-amigo mais uma vez.

Chanyeol segurou seu rosto com as mãos grandes. "Mais do que almas gêmeas nós somos estrelas nesse e em vários outros universos. Do nosso próprio jeitinho."

Kyungsoo sorriu, ele enfrentaria qualquer tempo e espaço, todo tipo de guerras ou realidades paralelas enquanto estivesse com Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo se ergueu na ponta dos pés e o beijou, apagando a surpresa do rosto de Chanyeol. Quando ele conectou seus lábios, algo em seus peitos explodiu e seus corações cantaram novamente a mesma melodia que fazia parte da trilha sonora de suas vidas, a mesma desde que se conheceram no verão dos seus sete anos. E suas almas, depois de terem sido silenciadas por tanto tempo, lhes foi permitido cantar os segredos que em si guardavam.

_Lar. Saudade. Amor._

Segundo a carta que Albert Einstein escreveu para sua filha Lieserl, ele disse que existe uma força extremamente poderosa para a qual a ciência até agora não encontrou nenhuma explicação. É uma força que inclui e governa todas as outras, e inclusive está por trás de qualquer fenômeno que opera no universo e ainda não foi identificada por nós. Essa força universal é o amor.

Para ele, o amor é luz, pois ilumina quem o dá e quem o recebe. Também é gravidade, porque faz com que algumas pessoas se sintam atraídas por outras. Assim como é poder, porque multiplica o melhor que temos e permite que a humanidade não se extinga em seu egoísmo cego. O amor revela verdades e nos faz perder o sono. Por amor, você vive e morre.

Essa força, já seja você acredite nela ou não, explica tudo e dá sentido à vida. Infelizmente também é a variável que ignoramos por muito tempo, talvez porque o amor nos assusta, uma vez que é a única energia no universo que o ser humano não aprendeu a lidar à sua vontade.

Acredito que o amor parece com as estrelas: é preciso uma incrível coincidência cósmica em algum lugar de uma imensa nuvem fria e empoeirada, onde uma pequena parte inicia uma peculiaridade inversa, aumentando sua temperatura cada vez mais até iniciar um processo de fusão em seu interior.

Algo semelhante ocorre nas ruas solitárias de uma cidade qualquer, quando - entre milhões de pessoas apressadas que esquivam umas às outras freneticamente - dois pequenos estranhos encontram um segundo para se olhar nos olhos pela primeira vez.

Essa singela história começa falando de almas gêmeas e acaba falando de amor. Isso porque, mesmo que sejamos pequenas peças na grande engrenagem da trama do universo, é finalmente o amor que acaba nos conectando realmente uns aos outros.

Existem infinitas possibilidades nas quais qualquer relacionamento pode começar. Ela pode ser guiada pelo destino, ou como acontece com frequência, pela fé infinita. No final das contas, tanto os mistérios do universo quanto os do coração podem estar tão distantes quanto próximos ao ser humano. Algumas respostas são achadas apenas olhando para um céu noturno, outras nos perdendo na eternidade de um par de olhos que, finalmente, também são um firmamento estrelado.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história foi inspirada nesse plot aqui https://twitter.com/softpcy/status/921910802659119104 ela foi o estopim de toda essa maluquice então vamos agradecer a pessoa que fez o prazer de compartilhar essa ideia incrível com o mundo. Aproveito a deixa pra agradecer todas as incríveis e pacientes pessoas que seguraram minha mão em todo o processo que foi criar essa one uwu Lica, meu grilhinho obrigada por tudo bestie i love you to the moon and beyond~ Maru, não sei se você vai ler isso but saiba que de uma dandanie e fanartist em formação serviu muito me rodear da sua talentosa presença! E Mey, sei que os tempos não são os melhores, mas certeza que tudo vai melhorar. Muchas gracias, see you all next time~
> 
> meu twitter pra quem quiser dar amor uwu @azzurebliss


End file.
